Avatar The Last Airbender the musical
by Lifirisas23
Summary: This is my idea for a musical adaptation of Avatar The Last Air Bender. As allways I appreciate reviews!
1. Intro and prologue

ACT 1

Scene opens with Katara singing as she standscenter stage

Katara: Four nations exist water fire earth and air

Banners to represent nations fall

Katara: The fire nation attacked so everyone beware

A fire nation soldier runs up and Katara pushes him over

Katara: People were unhappy and they started a war The Avatar is gone unlike before

Lights fade and when they come back the set is changed to be full of iceberg props. Fire nation soldiers and water tribe soldiers are fighting each other including Hakoda.

Hakoda: When black coals rain down from the sky and the fire nation comes down from high it seems that all hope is lost.

He throws a spear at a fire bender

Waterbender 1: But there is something we can do. Fight to defend our nation proud and true make them regret that we were crossed.

Fire nation soldier 1 throws fire ball props at waterbender 1. Waterbender 1 dodges it and waves her hands causing holographic water to slam into the fire nation soldier.

Waterbender 2: So...oooo

Waterbender 1, and 2: Water will put out the fire

Hakoda: The fire

Waterbender 1: Right will come out over wroo..

Waterbender 1 and 2: ooooong

Waterbender 3 moves holographic water onto a soldier and the soldier falls over

Waterbender 1 Water will put out the fire. And the fire nation will just stay where they beloo

Waterbender 1 and 2: ooooong

Waterbender 1: They cannot take us They cannot break us waterbenders come around

Waterbender 1: I think we can make it. Our lives they can't take it. Everyone come around cause Water will put out the fire

Waterbender 2 The fire

Waterbender 1 Right will come out over wrooooooo

Water 2 ooooong

Waterbender 1 Water will put out the fire

Waterbender 2 The fire

Waterbender 1 Fire nation will go where they belong Weeeeee shall stay strong

Hakoda: And through this our lives will move along

He dodges a fire ball prop and stabs with his spear

Waterbender 1: For I believe that the avatar will return

Waterbender 2 He will return and our lives will stop being wrong ca...ause

Waterbender 2 throws a water prop at a firebender

Waterbender 2: Water will put out the fire

Waterbender 3: The fire

Waterbender 1: Right will come out over wrooooo

Waterbender 2: Oooong

Waterbender 3 2 and 1: Water will put out the fire. And the fire nation will just stay where they belong.

Authors note: Thank you for reading my first chapter of Avatar the Musical. Tell me what you think in the reviews!


	2. The boy in the iceberg part 1

Lights fade and come back to see Katara and Sokka in the middle of the boat in holographic water. Iceberg props are brought out with the ball and fish next to where Katara and Sokka are

Sokka: Watch and learn Katara this is how you catch a fish

Katara moves her hands and the fish ball rises up

Katara: Look Sokka I'm doing it I'm-

Fish and ball falls on Sokkas head

Sokka: Dang you Katara you lost my concentration. Why do I get wet every time you play with magic water

Katara: It's not magic it's water bending and it is an ancient art

Sokka: Looks like magic to me

Suddenly the boat spirals out of control

Sokka: Row row!

Katara: I'm doing the best I can

Ship hits on an iceberg and stopped

Sokka: Maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice

Katara: Now it's my fault

Sokka: Leave it to a girl to screw things up

Katara gets up and points her finger at Sokka.

Katara begins waving her hands randomly behind her back

Katara: You are the most sexist nut brained boy I've ever met! Ever since Mom Died I had to do everything. Even wash your clothes

Sokka points to a large iceberg prop behind Katara with cracks in it that is just brought in

Sokka: Uh Katara?

Katara: Do you know how- Gets cut off by loud cracking noise. The iceberg prop breaks to reveal a ball containing Aang suspended by a string Katara and Sokka stare at it. Katara bangs her hands against the ball and it breaks causing a giant flash of light to go through the entire stage. Aang falls to the ground. Appa puppet controlled by six actors walks in eyes closed.

All movement on right side of the stage stopps as on left side a fire nation ship is pulling in with Zuko on deck and Iroh inside fast asleep

Zuko: Uncle! Uncle! Wake up!

Zuko disappers into the ship and Drags Iroh out.

Zuko: Look

He points to the flash of light.

Iroh: Does this mean I can't go back to sleep?

Zuko: That light has to be the Avatar.

Iroh sighs and sits down on his deck chair.

Iroh: It's just the southern aurora Zuko.

Zuko: THE AVATAR CAN CONTROL AURORAS WITH WATERBENDING!

Iroh: I highly dout that.

Zuko: Helmsman, set a course for the light.

The waves under the ship begain moving but the ship stays in one place.

Iroh calmly walkes away and gets back to sleep.

Aang: I want to ask you something.

Katara: Yes?

Aang openes his eyes and leaped fro Kataras arms. He starts doing "Crazy Aang dance"

Aang: Will you go penguin sledding with me Hey!

Penguin sledding with me Oh!

My oh my I want you to go penguin sledding with me.

Will you go penguin sledding with me? Hey!

Will you go penguin sledding with me? Oh!

And we will be as much fun as we can be.

I have been trapped in an iceberg for a very long time and I've missed out on a lot of fun.

But I'd like to go back to the air temple so lets get this sledding done.

Cause I've always dreamed about going to the water tribe.

And since I'm here lets get this penguin sledding done dont you get my Jibe?

Will you go penguin sledding with me Hey!

Penguin sledding with me Oh!

Please o please will you go penguin sledding with me Hey!

Penguin sledding with me Oh!

And we will be as much fun as we can be.

Cause the air temples dont have any penguins.

And the earth kingdom does not have any penguins.

And the only place to get them is the water tribe.

And since it looks like I am there I want to try.

Will you go penguin sledding with me Hey!

Penguin sledding with me Oh!

My oh my I want you to go penguin sledding with me Hey!

Penguin sledding with me Hey! Penguin sledding with me Oh! And we will be as much fun as we can be.

Song ends Aang stops dancing. Katara and Sokka were watching thunderstruck.

Katara: Uh..sure

Aang rises to his feet and walked over to Appa.

Aang: Come on Appa wake up boy.

He pulls open Appas eye.

Sokka: What is that thing?

Aang: That's Appa my flying bison

Sokka: Sure and that is Katara my flying sister.

Aang: So do you guys live around here.

Sokka: Don't answer that!

He points his spear at Aang.

Sokka: He's probably fire nation

Katara: Oh come on. Is he dressed anything like someone from the fire nation?

Sokka mutters: Could be a spy.

Katara: The paranoid one is Sokka my brother and I am Katara as he already said. What's your name?

Aang: I'm a..a...a

Aang sneezes and gets lifted into the air by way of a rope attached to him and gets lifted back down

Aang: I'm Aang

Sokka: You just sneezed and flew ten feet. You're an airbender!

Aang: Sure am

Sokka: Giant flashes of light..airbenders

He turns away

Sokka: I must be going nuts. I'm going home.

He realizes he's in the middle of the ocean

Aang: If you are stuck Appa can give you a lift

Katara: Thanks Aang

She runs over to Appa

Sokka: I am not getting on that giantic fluffy monster

Katara: Well no other fluffy monster will come and rescue you

She grabbs onto the side of Appa puppet as does Aang

Sokka: Fine

He does too

Aang: Appa yip yip He moves the rope attached to the puppet. it does not move

Aang: I said Yip Yip!

The puppet begins moving around the stage

Sokka: Wow impressive I'll add "Yip yip" to the list of weird words I've heard in my life

Aang: Appas just tired. After some rest he will be soaring through the sky.

Authors note: As always remember to review or like if you enjoyed the story!


	3. The Little Things in Life

Spotlight moves back to Prince Zuko's ship shows Zuko fire bending against multiple soldiers

Iroh sits calmly eating his roast duck.

Zuko: I'm ready teach me the advanced firebending moves!

Iroh: No! You hardly mastered the basics.

Zuko: The avatar had years to master all 3 elements. I need to be as ready as I can get. TEACH ME THE ADVANCED FORMS!

Iroh: As you wish your majesty. But first I'll finish my roast duck

Zuko: What?

Iroh: You know Zuko you should pay more attention to the little things in life.

Iroh grabs his dual guitar and begins to play and sing.

Iroh: This roast duck is delicious. It is so nutritious and concentrating on it is better than concentrating on where you want to go

Iroh: A game of Pai Sho helps more than you know and these little things make our lives better

Iroh: The little things in life help more then you know. More then Bending, More then fighting or decapitating ones foes! The little things in life help move along your day. It helps you and guides you and move you in the right way

Iroh stops playing his guitar

Zuko: That may be true but

Zuko starts singing

Zuko: I know this is good advice and it sounds very nice and I think I should remember it for good. But I'll be a goner. If I don't capture the Avatar and regain my honor. So we'll stick with my plan for now.

Iroh and Zuko: The little things in life help more then you know. More then Bending, More then fighting and decapitating ones foes! The little things in life help move along your day It helps you and guides you and move you in the right way.

Authors note: I decided to only put a song in this chapter after the response of my first one. Tell me how you like it in the reviews! Next upload, more to come.


	4. The boy in the iceberg part 3

Set changes from ocean to fake ice with Katara and Sokka's village. Ship gets pulled out of the stage as Aang, Katara and Sokka walk into the village

Katara: Hey Aang

Aang: Yes?

Katara: I was wondering you being an airbender and all if you know what happened to the Avatar

Aang: Oh no I didn't know him I mean I knew people that new him but I dident.

People start to walk out of their homes and stand in a group watching the strange new arrival.

Katara: Aang meet my village

She gestured to the few family's and Cue chirping cricket sound

Katara: Entire village Aang.

Aang: Hiiiaaaachooo!

Aang blows a house over with his sneeze

Aang: Sorry…

Aang: Why are they looking at me like that?

Kanna: For one thing you just knocked over my neighbor's house

She points to a member of the water tribe picking up the knocked over cardboard house

Kanna: Also we have not seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct

Aang: Extinct?!

Katara: Aang this is my grandmother

Kanna: Call me Gran Gran

Sokka snatches Aangs staff

Sokka: What is this? You can't stab anything with it

Aang: It's not for stabbing it's for Airbending. It allows me to control the air currents around me and fly

Aang unfolds the glider and begins moving through the air VIA a rope he is attached to. He fly's in loops and crashes into a watchtower prop which knocks over

Sokka: My watchtower!

Aang lands laughing with happiness

Sokka: Great Kataras a water bender Aangs an airbender you can waste the entire day together

Katara: Jealous much?

Aang: You're a Waterbender!?

Katara: Sort of

Kanna: Alright playing time is over, come on Katara you have chores. She leads Katara into the house

Aang sticks his tongue to the frozen staff

Aang: See now my tongue is stuck to my staff

A boy starts moving Aang's staff around with Aang attached to it. They leave the stage doing this

AUTHORS NOTE: _Thank you for reading the fourth chapter of my musical. I was wondering, should I do a Legend of Korra musical next? Legend of Korra was not as good as Avatar the last Airbender but it may make a good musical. Tell me what you think of the idea of a Legend of Korra musical in the review section in addition to what you thought of the chapter. Next upload, more dialogue and the penguin sledding song part 2. _


	5. The boy in the iceberg part 4

Sokka leads a group of little kids in formation to the middle of the village where they stop

Sokka: Now men you must show no fear when facing a fire bender.

He holds out his boomerang proudly

Sokka: In the water tribe we fight to our last breath!

Young boy: But I got to pee

Sokka: Aaargh Listen until your fathers return from the war they are counting on you to be the men of this tribe. That means NO POTTY BREAKS!

Boy: But I really have to go

Sokka: Ok who else has to go

Everyone raises their hands

Sokka slaps his face in exasperation as the children exit the stage

Katara: Have you seen Aang?

Aang walks out of the stage through the cardboard igloo with the words bathroom on it while pulling his pants up

Aang: Wow everything freezes around here.

The "soldiers" and Aang laugh

Sokka: Katara get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors only. Sokka was about to turn but wheeled back when he heard laughter.

Appa puppet now has a long soft tail attached to it and children were sliding around it.

Sokka: Stop it now!

The children stop

Sokka: We don't have time for fun with a war going on

Aang: What war?

Sokka: You're kidding right?

A Penguin puppet controlled by someone off stage comes in

Aang: PENGUIN!

He follows the penguin puppet off stage as light fades.

Set changes cardboard houses go off leave fake snow and ice on stage. Cast members dressed up as penguins make hills out of the snow. Cast members start sliding around on the snow that are dressed like penguins. Light comes back Katara walks onto the scene

Katara: Aang?

Aang runs into the stage chasing the penguin around and around and upbeat song starts.

Aang: Come on lets go penguin sledding little guy. Come over to me and don't be shy. Cause well sled all the day away. And have lots of fun today. Will anyone teach me penguin sledding to me?

Katara sung: I'll teach you if you teach water bending to me.

Aang: Yes that sounds like a good plan fair and true. But I'm an Airbender not a water bender so a drop of water my mind can't render

Katara: But they have water benders at the North Pole. So if you take me there I'll help you reach your penguin sledding goal

Aang: Fine

Katara: You penguin sled just like this. Reach out your hand and hold out a fish

Katara tosses a fish at Aang. people dressed as penguins crowd around him

Aang: Wow this sounds really really good so let's hop on these penguins and ride them just like we should

Penguin puppets come on stage and Katara and Aang hop on

Katara and Aang: Were going penguin sledding right now. We're doing it right no matter how. We're going penguin sledding penguin sledding today. Penguin sledding no matter which way.

Katara and Aang hop off their penguins

Katara: Haha that was fun

Aang: Wait what's that?

He points to a fire nation shipwreck prop that was brought in while penguin sledding song was going on

Katara: A fire navy ship and a very bad memory for us southern water tribe folk.

Aang starts to walk towards the ship

Katara: Aang stop! The ship could be booby trapped

Aang: If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear

They walk towards the ship and as they do that the ruined shipwreck set gets put around them

Katara: This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran Gran was little. It was part of the fire nation's first attacks.

Aang: OK back up how could there be a war even though I never experienced any of it?

Katara: Aang how long were you in the iceberg?

Aang: I dont know maybe a couple of day's?

Katara: I think it was a hundred years

Aang laughs

Aang: That's impossible. I'm still a twelve year old kid. Do I look a hundred twelve to you?

Katara: Think about it. The war is a hundred years old so it's the only explanation for you not knowing about it.

Aang sighs

Aang: A hundred years I can't believe it

Katara: I'm sorry Aang. Maybe there is a bright side to this

Aang: I did get to meet you

Katara smiles

Katara: Come on Aang let's get out of here

They start walking. Aang trips over a rope and bars come down in front of them

Aang: What was that you were saying about booby traps?

Aang noticed the ship starting to flash with special effects

Aang: grab on!

Aang wraps his arm around Katara as ropes both lift them up and move them off the stage. With special effects, an explosion occurs on the part of the ship. When explosion clears set is revealed to have gone away.

AUTHORS NOTE: _One episode down! Tell me what you think of my musical take on the first episode of avatar in the reviews. Remember that I am also writing a Tron/Hunger games crossover fanfiction. Next week: Episode two, part 1 of 2_


	6. I need the Avatar now

Lights dim as Set shifts back to village in southern water tribe and Aang and Katara walk back in. Lights come back

Boy: Aangs back!

Certain villagers run up to him

Sokka breaks through the people standing around AangSokka: I knew it! You signaled the fire navy with that flare!

Katara: Aang did not do anything it was an accident

Aang: Yeah we were on this ship and there was a bobby trap and we boobied right into it.

Kanna: Katara you definitely should not have gone on that ship. Now we may all be in trouble

Aang: Don't blame Katara. I'm the one who had the idea. It's my fault

Sokka: Ha ha the traitor confesses. Warriors away from the enemy. The fire nation spy is banished from our village

Katara: Aang is not a spy! You're making a mistake Sokka

Sokka: No I'm keeping my promise to dad. Keeping the village away from threats like him. Aang: It's OK Katara.

He was about to walk away in sadness when Prince Zuko's ship comes out of the curtains.

Sokka: Uh oh

Prince Zuko steps out flanked by 3 guards

Song start

Zuko: I am prince Zuko of the fire nation. I've searched for the avatar through every location. Through the mountains through the desert through the land and the sea. But I know he is here so give him to me….cause…. I need the Avatar and I need him now. To restore my honor is my greatest vow. I need the Avatar and I need him today. To bring him home and restore my honor in the right way.

Sokka steps forwards

Sokka: There's no Avatar here so you are wrong. Give up go home your through you shouldn't have stayed this long. There's no Avatar here and that was your mistake. He disappeared a hundred years ago and even some think he's Fake.

Aang runs up

Aang (Spoken): Wait! I'm the one you want

Zuko: Oh Avatar I've been looking for you. Across every inch of existence with my cause being just and true. So come towards me face me if you can. But I will capture you and bring you back even know from the world you ran. If you don't come with me I'll burn this village down. Even know it may make them frown

(Dance fight break)

Aang: Fine Zuko I'll come with you. Take me to your home even know your father may kill me it's true. But don't harm anyone here. For this village they all hold very dear.

Song end

Aang and Zuko go into the ship and it moves off the stage

People in the village work to repair the collapsed watchtower and pick up fallen houses that the ship knocked over. Half the stage gets covered with holographic ocean. And pillar with fake snowball prop gets brought out next to where Katara and Sokka stand. Katara and Sokka stands next to the "water"

Katara: We have to go after that ship Sokka. Aang saved us now we must save him

Sokka: Katara I-

Katara: Why can't you realize he is on our side! I know you don't like him and are jealous of his bending abilities.

Sokka: Am not!

Katara: But if we don't help him no one will. Come on Sokka why can't you -

Sokka: Are you just going to talk all day or are you comin' with me.

Sokka pushes a canoe into the ocean

Katara: Sokka!

She hugs him

Sokka: Now come on. Let's go save your boyfriend

Katara bangs her hand against the rope and the fake snowball falls on Sokka .

Katara: He is not my boyfriend

Sokka: Whatever

Kanna walks up behind them

Kanna: What do you two think you are doing?

Katara and Sokka wheel around

Kanna smiles

Kanna: You'll need these

She holds up sleeping bags

Katara and Sokka gives her a hug

Kanna: The avatar is the world's last hope. You both found him for a reason. Your destinies are intertwined with his

Kanna walks away

Katara: There is no way we will catch up with the ship in a leaky canoe

Suddenly Appa puppet comes out with the people inside it

Appa: GROAAAA

Katara: Appa!

Sokka: You just love taking me out of my comfort zone don't you?

Authors note: _As always, tell me what you think in the reviews and remember to also check out my other story._


	7. I'm the Avatar

Sokka and Katara grab onto the handles on side of Appa and it moves into the water

Sokka: Go Fly

Katara: Please Appa Aang needs your help

Sokka: Soar! Acend! Elevate! Uh what was that the kid said. Ye haw hup hup hip hip uh yip yip?

Rope picks Appa puppet off the five people and it rises into the air.

Katara: You did it Sokka

Sokka: He's flying he's flying i mean big deal he's flying

Appa with Katara and Sokka fly off the stage

Lights fade and come back to see set changed to Set changes to ship with Aang behined two soldiers. Zuko in front with Aangs staff

Zuko: Take the Avatar to the prison hold. The staff will make a exellent gift to my father

Zuko walks away. Soldiers start leading Aang down the stage

Aang: You think you are so powerful but it is strength you lack. I bet I can take you both with my hands behind my back

Fire bender 1: Quiet you!

Aang: I'll give you one more chance now. Come on and set me free. You will get mercy from me

Fire bender 2: QUIET OR YOU WILL SUFFER!

Aang blows air out of his mouth sending the guards "Flying" (Sound effect Guards get moved by ropes) One slammed into Aangs cell door and gets knocked out

Aang: I'm the Avatar just so you know

Aang starts running as the set changes around him.

Aang: I'm just trying to keep balance just so you know. My very breath sends soldiers flying through the air. So fire nation be where

Set finishes changing to half the room where Aang fights Zuko in and half the deck.

Aang sees his staff and tries to grab it but Zuko runs on and blocks his path.

Zuko: I think I underestimated you. I thought that you were weak. But your chances of survival are bleak. Because I am a very well trained fire bender and so is everyone else.

Zuko throws fireballs which Aang dodges.

Zuko: And my bending powers are off the shelf.

Aang thrusts his hand and a mattress prop moves up stopping inches from Zuko's face. Zuko falls down.

Aang runs on deck closely followed by Zuko.

Zuko: What is that?

He points to the Appa puppet that flies above them with Katara and Sokka grabbing on

Aang: Goodbye!

Ropes move him up to Appa puppet. Hearing the commotion, Iroh runs out of the curtains

Zuko: Come on uncle shoot him down he cannot get away. The avatar cannot live to fight another day Cause the fire nation must be strong it must stay intact. The avatar may destroy it and that's a fact

Zuko and Iroh thrust their hands at the Appa puppet and the fire prop made out of paper positioned on the deck starts very slowly being moved upwards towards Aang with a rope by an offstage cast member. Appa puppet starts moving slowly too.

Aang: I believe I can fly. Wait what is that red thing in the sky? I think it's coming right at me. OH!

The fire prop hits Aang and with ropes supporting him he falls off Appa puppet into the space of the stage that is below the railing of the deck. This causes Appa to spiral out of control and to slam into the deck.

Aang: Now I'm falling right in the sea

Suddenly the "Avatar state" music begins to play as Aang lifts out of the space with whirlpool/ropes prop.

Aang thrusts his hand and from off stage a crescent of water prop hurtles through the ship and Zuko and other soldiers get knocked over. Aang flies with ropes up to Appa and they fly away

Iroh: Good news for the fire lord. The Avatar is just a little kid

Zuko: That kid did this

He pointed to a hole in the ship caused by the water slamming into it

Zuko: I will never underestimate him again

The ship sails out of the stage

Cast members bring out fake cliffs to change the set.

Aang Katara and Sokka: See here everyone. The fire nation can suffer defeat. And they will eventually go back to where they belong because water will put out the fire and RIGHT WILL COME OUT OVER WRONG!

AUTHORS NOTE: Coming Saturday, Aang visits the air temple!


	8. Back home

Aang: Wait till you see it Katara. The southern air temple is one of the most beautiful ones in the world

Katara: I dont know Aang. You've been gone a long time. Alot can change in a hundred years

Aang: I know but I need to see it for myself

The Appa puppet moves to the end of the stage and exits

As it flies to the other end of the curtain cast members swap set to look like a mountain range I.E small mountain props below them. Sokkas stomach rumbles as he digs through his bag with one hand and holds on to Appa with the other

Sokka: Easy stomach I am trying to find us some food

Aang gasps while pointing at the mountain range and begain to sing

Aang: The patola mountain range how welcome is your sight. So airbenders can use you as a landmark and get home before the night. The Potala Mountain range how I hold you dear. Thank Ravva! We are almost here!

Sokka: I don't care about some stupid temple. Or the mountains. But I only care about my blubbered seal jerky that someone stole in tons

Aang (Spoken): Oh I used it to light the campfire

Sokka: You what!

The mountains get replaced by air ball field and temple outside. Aang, Sokka and Katara get off of Appa puppet which lands and gets pulled away.

Airbender Ensamble comes out of the curtains

Ensamble: Ooooh...ooohhh ooooh ooooh!

Sokka and Katara starts doing a "Shimmy dance"

Aang: Oh my Ravva I am back at home. After a hundred years of staying alone

Airbender Ensamble: Ooh a wah

Aang: This is the most excellent thing ever. Even more then learning I can bend air to a higher tone

Airbender Ensamble: Ooh a wooh

Sokka: I am very very hungry

Katara: Oh my god Sokka you are really really making me angry!

Airbender Ensamble: Hooh Waah Hoo ha ha wa wa da da Ho waah Ho wah ha da da da da

Aang Sokka and Katara walk over to the airball court

Aang: This is where we played our game. Of Airball other things are really lame.

Sokka: I wanna see what this is. But don't you dare give me an airbending quiz

Aang and Sokka stand on the Airball poles

Aang picks up a ball from next to the pole and throws it. the ball knocks into Sokka and he sends himself flying VIA the ropes attached

Aang Spoken: That's Aang one Sokka Zero

Aang: Oh my Ravva I am back at home after a hundred years of staying alone

Ensamble: Ooh a wah

Aang: This is the most excellent thing ever even more then learning I can bend to a higher tone

Ensamble: Ooh ah wooh

Sokka: Hey what happend to me getting something to eat?

Katara: What you're saying isn't very neat

Song end

Aang sighs

Katara: What's wrong?

Aang: This place used to be full of Monks, Leamurs and Bison. Now there's just a clump of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed

Katara: I'm sorry Aang

Aang sits on an air ball pole while Katara and Sokka take a little walk. Suddenly they see a fire nation helmet. Fake snow prop is above this point Sokka: Fire nation

Katara: Do you think we should tell him?

Sokka: Yes

Katara: Aang! Theres something we need you to see

Aang runs over

Aang: What is it

Katara swiftly swings her hand and knocks it against the rope next to fake snow making it fall on Sokka

Sokka: Hey!

Katara: Uh just a new waterbending move I have learned

Aang: Nice one.

Aang: But enough practicing. We have a entire temple to see

As they slowly walk to the other side of the stage the air ball poles, fake snow and weeds gets cleared out and replaced by a fountain for the courtyard and Monk Gyatso statue prop in They exit the stage right and enter from stage north.

Aang runs up excitedly

Sokka: Katara fire benders were here. You can't pretend there weren't

Katara: I can for Aangs sake. If he finds out fire benders invaded his home he will be devastated

Aang: Guys I want you to meet someone

He points to Gyatso statue

Sokka: Who is that?

Aang: That is Monk Gyatso the greatest airbender in all time. He taught me everything I know

Aang bows to the statue

Katara: You must miss him

Aang: Yeah

Aang starts to walk off stage

Katara: Aang! Where are you going?

Aang: The air temple sanctuary, there is someone I have to meet.

Katara looks at Sokka who shrugged

Lights fade and avatar statues and doors are brought out. When they come back. Team Avatar is infront of the door.

Katara: But Aang no one could have survived in there for a hundred years

Aang: It's not impossible I mean I survived in an iceberg for a hundred years

Katara: Oh yes good point

Aang: Who's ever in there may help me figure out this Avatar thing

Sokka: And whoever is in there may have a medley of meaty delicacys

Katara: OOooh you ingrate! How could you only think of food while you are one of the only people ever able to see an air temple?

Sokka: Sorry

He looks at the door

Sokka: I don't suppose you have a key

Aang: The key Sokka is Airbending

He thrust his arms at the door and the whooshing sound effect plays again. Then Aang easily pushes it open and Sokka and Katara along with him walks in.

Authors note: Coming next upload, a very sad and emotional song.


	9. Why did I have to run away?

Sokka: Statues that's it!? Wheres the meat!

Katara sighs

Katara: Who are all these people?

Aang: The monks told me that they are all of my past lives. From me all the way back to Avatar Wan. Wow there are so many!

Sokka: Past lives? Aang do you really believe in that stuff?

Aang: It's true Sokka. When the Avatar dies he is reincarnated into the next part of the cycle

Aang walked over to another statue

Katara: Aang who is that?

Aang: That's Avatar Roku the Avatar before me

Sokka: You were a firebender! No wonder I did not trust you

Aang: Actually I still am. I just didn't master fire yet. I won't even begin learning it for real until season 3 episode 13.

Sokka: Oh

Cast member from off stage creates long shadow with lighting

Sokka: Firebender! No one move an inch

Suddenly the Momo puppet with person controlling it comes out.

Momo: Mreeep?

Aang: Lemur!

Sokka: Dinner

Katara: (Exasperated Sigh)

Momo tilts his head

Aang: Don't listen to him. You're going to be my new pet

Sokka: Not If I get him first!

Momo: Shreik!

Momo runs away and Aang begins chasing him around and around the stage followed by Sokka

Aang thrusts his hand at Sokka and an air current sp effect/sound effect caused him to "trip"

Sokka: Hey no fair

Set gets taken away and turns into tower with balcony next to area with monk gyatsos skeleton and three firebender helmets. Also with roof over it.

Aang leaps off the balcony following Momo they both go safely with ropes

Aang walks over to the area with Gyatso's skeleton

Aang: Firebenders! They were here!

Aang looks at the skeleton looks devastated and holds back tears

Aang: Gyatso

Sokka comes over from back stage: Aang have you found my dinner yet?

He noticed Aang staring at Gyatson

Sokka: Oh man. Come on Aang. Let's get out of here. Everything will be ok

Aang: How could this happen

Katara walks over to him

Katara: I tried to hide it from you Aang but at the beginning of the war fire lord Sozin exterminated the air nomads to try to destroy the next Avatar.

ong starts

Aang: I can't believe this is happening. My people are all dead and gone. What the fire nation did it's so unspeakably wrong. Is this all my fault? I think it is. For if I have stayed I could have saved them.

Aang: Oh why did I have to run away?

If I had stayed my people could have lived to fight another day

Why did I have to go away from the people that cared about me?

Oh cruel fate why is this your plan for me?

Aang sits down and stares dramatically off into the distance

Aang: Twenty thousand years of culture gone

Twenty thousand years of benders gone

Twenty thousand years of people gone

Twenty thousand years of benders gone.

Oh why did I have to run away?

If I had stayed my people could have lived to fight another day

Why did I have to go away from the people that cared about me?

Oh cruel fate why is this your plan for me?

How can I redeem myself?

From deserting my people that I was born into

How can I redeem myself?

Thoroughly and through and through

Aang stands up

He enters the "Avatar" state special effect and gets lifted off the ground with a rope. Cue wind special effect

Katara: Aang!

Sokka: Aang stop it. Snap out of it.

Suddenly wind sound effect happens and Sokka is flung off the stage with ropeSokka: aaaah

Katara: Aang I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I had to go through the same thing myself. But dont forget you still have a family. Me and Sokka. We are your family.

Sokka comes back on stage.

Sokka: We are?

Katara throws water prop at him and he gets moved back off stage

Sokka: OK yes we are your family fine

Aang pulls out of Avatar state

Aang: I'm sorry

Katara: It's OK it was not you're fault

Aang: I guess I really am the last Airbender

Set gets taken off. And replaced with Roku statue and Appa puppet suspended by ropes.

Katara: Everything's packed are you ready to go?

Aang: Yes

Sokka walks in with Momo puppet on his shoulder controlled by cast member dressed like momo

Sokka: I made a new friend.

Momo: Chitter chitter chitter

Sokka: But I'm still going to eat you though

Momo: MROWWWWWWWR!

Aang: He's kidding

Katara: What are you going to name him?

Aang: Momo

Momo goes on Aangs shoulder

They hop on Appa puppet and go off stage

Authors note: Episode three part 1 finished! Next time, we return to Zuko's adventures. Tell me what you think of Aang's song in the reviews. Also the image I put on is a water droplet because the musical is in book 1 fire, when book 2 comes I will put a picture of the ground and when book 3 comes I will put a flame.


	10. The adventures of Zuko in episode 3

Cue dramatic music as fire nation ships and railroad line gets moved into the stage with Zuko, Iroh and Zhao.

Zuko: Uncle I want the repairs made as soon as possible. I can't risk losing his trail

Iroh: You mean the Avatar?

Zuko: Yes I mean the mushroom spirit. OF COURSE I MEAN THE AVATAR!

Iroh: Oh. You know. (starts to sing) The little things in life are-

Zuko: I get it! Once word gets out that he's alive everyone will be looking and I want no one in the way

Zhao from off stage: In the way of what?

He walks on stage

Zhao: Prince Zuko

Zuko: Captain Zhao

Zhao: It's commander now Zuko. and

Bows slightly

Zhao: General Iroh. Great hero of our nation

Iroh: Retired of course

Zhao: The fire lord's family are welcome guests at my shipyard any time. What has brought you here?

Iroh: Our ship is being repaired

He gestures to the ship

Zhao: That is quite a bit of damage. Zuko: Yes! You will not believe what happened. UNCLE say what happened.

Iroh: Yes I will do that. It was incredible.

Iroh out of the corner of his mouth: Did we crash or something?

Zuko: Yes right into...an earth kingdom ship!

Duh duh duh sound effect plays

Zhao looking in mock disbelief: Really? Well you must have some thrilling details. Come to my tent for a drink.

Zuko: Sorry but we have to go

He turns away but Iroh puts his hand on Zukos shoulder.

Iroh: Show some respect to commander Zhao prince Zuko.

He looks at Zhao

Iroh: We would love to join you. Do you have any jasmine tea? It is my favorite

Zuko facepalms himself in aggravation and agreed to walk away with Iroh and Zhao.

The curtain briefly goes down as cast members bring out tent prop that audience can see in and when the curtain goes up Zuko Iroh and Zhao are sitting there drinking cups of tea.

Zhao: And by this years end the city of Ba Sing Se will finally be under our control. The fire lord fill finally claim victory in this war

Zuko: If the fire lord thinks people will willingly let them take there land he is a fool!

Zhao: I see multiple years at sea did absolutely nothing to tamper your tounge young prince. So how is your search for the Avatar Going?

Cue loud Crash sound effect as Iroh knocks over prop weapon display in the tent. Zhao wheels : That was my fault .

Zuko: We havent found him yet

Zhao: Did you really expect to? The Avatar was exterminated a hundred years ago along with the other Airbenders. Unless you have found evidence that he is alive?

Zuko not meeting his eyes: No, nothing

Zhao: Prince Zuko the Avatar is the only one capable of stopping the fire nation from winning the war. If you have any ounce of loyalty left you will tell me what you found.

Cue Zhao ships soldier member running in

Zhao soldier: Commander Zhao. We interrogated the crew just like you asked and they confirmed that the Avatar was in Zukos custody but escaped.

Zhao wheels around to face Iroh and Zuko

Zhao: Tell me again how your ship got damaged?

Zuko: Fine! The Avatar damaged it while entering the Avatar state and taking out my soldiers. He was just a little kid. Mabey twelve years old? He shouldn't have defeated me.

Zhao: So a little kid bested you and your firebenders?

He laughs

Zhao: You're pathetic.

Zuko: I underestimated him once but it will not happen again!

Zhao: No. I'm not giving you a second chance. He's mine now

In anger Zuko flips over the table in tent

Cue loud crashing noise

Iroh: More tea please?

Zhao: My search party is ready. Once I'm out to see my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go.

Zuko: Why, are you worried I will stop you?

Zhao: YOU stop ME I highly doubt that. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You are just a banished prince. Even your own father does not want you

Zuko: Your wrong. Once I capture the Avatar he will welcome me back with honor and restore my throne.

Zhao: If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation.

Zuko: That's not true

Zhao: You have the scar to prove it

Zuko: Mabey I should give you one to match?

Zhao: Is that a challenge

Song start

Zuko: The only way to resolve a thing like this. The only way to restore dignity. The only way to be proven right. The only way to halt this indignity. Is...an…

Ensemble of fire nation soldiers come out and start dancing

Zuko and ensamble: Agni Kai! Agni Kai!

Zuko: Shooting fire at someone until they die

Ensamble: eaeaeae

Zuko and ensamble: Agni Kai! Agni Kai!

Zuko: Commander Zhao. Your gonna fry

Zhao: I accept your challenge Prince Zuko. You're about to meet your fate. Your firebending is absolutely second rate. Cause I'll teach you a lesson that you will never forget. Cause a chance to defeat me you probably won't get. I'll defeat you in..an

Zhao and Ensemble: Agni Kai

Ensemble: Hey

Zhao and Ensemble: Agni Kai

Ensemble: Oh!

Zhao and Ensamble: Shooting fire at someone until they die

Ensamble: Eaeaeae

Zhao and Ensamble: Agni Kai! Agni Kai! Prince Zuko you are gonna fry!

Lights fade

Authors note: I know that in Agni Kais people only fight until one person gets burnt but "die" sounded better musically so I put that in instead. Next upload: The Agni Kai


	11. The agni Kai

When lights come back Prince Zukos ship is on stage with people inside ready to shoot fire props out of opening in floor. Prine Zuko, Zhao and Iroh stand on top-

Zhao and Zuko fling off their shirts

Zhao: This will be over quickly. Huwah!

Zhao kicks the air and cast member shoots fire ball prop at Zuko. Zuko swats the prop back at Zhao who dodges it.

Zhao: Not bad

Zhao does the kick/ fire ball prop again and this time Prince Zuko raises his hand and a fire wall prop raises in front of him

Prince Zuko lowers his hand and the prop lowers

Zhao: But can you handle this?

Zhao thrusts his hands and cast member hurls a fire prop at Zuko. Prop grazes Zuko's face

Zuko: Aaaaah

Zuko: Huh! Hah! Heyah hah! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

He hurls blast after blast as Zhao dodges them all.

Zhao touches the floor and it lights up red turning it red hot

Zuko: Huh?

Zhao trips him and Zuko falls.

Zhao: YAAAAAAAAAAH!

Zhao raises his hand to do the final blast but Zuko rolls out of the way

Zuko plants two fire kicks in Zhao's face and he gets knocked over

Zuko raises his hand up

Zhao: Do it

Zuko brings it down

Zuko: Next time I won't hold back

Iroh: I declare the winner to be Zuko.

Zuko turns away

Zhao: HURRRR AAAAH!

Giant fire prop hurls at Zuko but at the last second Iroh knocks it aside and comedically throws Zhao off the ship. Zhao being controlled by rope so actor does not get damaged.

Zuko flailed his arms around like a crazy person and is about to bring them at Zhao from off ship when Iroh stops him.

Iroh: No Zuko don't taint your victory.

Turns to Zhao

Iroh: This is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thank you for the tea by the way. It was the best

Iroh and Zuko start to walk away

Zuko: Uncle did you really mean what you said?

Iroh: Of course I told you Jasmine tea was my favorite

The ship moves off stage and the curtain comes down

Authors note: That concludes episode three. Remember to review and tell me what you think of this Agni Kai or the story in general.


	12. The Kyoshi Warriors part 1

As Lights are gone gets taken away and set changes to circle of candle props around Zuko. In the back of that is a door prop and a board with a map

Light comes on. From off stage lighting trick is being done to make the candles look like flames are rising and falling.

Iroh comes in and opens the "door"

Zuko: The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar

Iroh: Well there is news but I'm not sure you will like it

Zuko: I can handle it

Iroh: We have no Idea where he is

Zuko: WHAT!

Candles light flares up and firewall sp effect gets made with lighting

Iroh pulls out a fan and fans himself

Iroh: You should really open a window in here Prince Zuko

Zuko: What do you mean you have no Idea where he is

Iroh: Well there has been multiple sightings but he is impossible to track down.

Iroh points to a map with a zigzaggy line on the board

Zuko: How am I supposed to find him?

Iroh: We will look more later. But first come and have some roast duck

Zuko stands up and comes with Iroh off stage. After a few seconds Appa puppet with Aang, Sokka and Katara grabbing onto handles and feet strapped in comes in

Sokka: You have no idea where we are going do you?

Aang: Well I know it is near water

Light that projects holographic water shines on stage

Sokka: Well i guess we are getting closer then

some of the water disappears as beach prop and post that Aang Sokka and Katara will be tied to gets put on stage

Katara: We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldent we get a little more flying done before we camp out

Aang: Appas tired arent you boy?

People voicing Appa: Grunt

Aang: I said aren't you boy?

People voicing Appa: Yawn

Sokka: Wow real convincing

Aang lands Appa on "Beach"

Aang: Look

He points to actor dressed like an elephent Koi moving around in the water

Aang: That's why were here. I'm gonna ride the elephant Koi and Katara you are going to watch me.

Aang runs into the water then runs out again

Aang: Cold!

Katara and Sokka pull out a deck of cards and start playing not paying any attention to Aang

Aang runs in again and grabs onto actor playing the elephant Koi

Aang: Hey Katara I'm riding the elephant Koi!

Katara dropped the cards

Sokka: Hey!

Katara: Good job Aang!

Katara: He looks pretty good out there

Sokka: Are you kidding the fish is doing all the work

Person controlling Momo comes on and makes momo try to eat the playing card with a pinapple on it

Sokka: No Momo don't eat that!  
Momo: Mroop?

Suddenly the fish goes away and Aang jumps off

Aang: Oh man?!

Unagi fin prop comes on stage as Aang runs out of the water

Aang: Waaah aaaaah waaaaargg!

He runs back on dry land

Katara: What is it Aang?

Aang: There's something in the water!?

Katara looks: I dont see anything

Sokka: Let's not stick around to find out what it is. Let's hit the road

Suddenly Kyoshi warriors and oyagi run in and start tying up Katara Aang and Sokka and Momo to the post and blindfolding them

Sokka: Or we can stay a little longer

**Authors note: Thank you for reading my next chapter. Remember that I am also working on other stories at the same time and to check them out. Next upload, more singing!**


	13. The avatar is back!

Light on stage fades as water prop fades It comes back again as the village house props are brought out and water/beach goes away. A small section of the stage left of village is left for prince zukos ship

Sokka: Show yourselves cowards!

Oyagi: You three have some explaining to do

Suki: And if you don't answer all our questions we will throw you back in with the Unagi. The Kyoshi warriors rip of the blindfolds and put them in their pockets

Sokka: Who are you. Where are the men who ambushed us?

Oyagi: Why you sexist little-

Suki: It's ok Oyagi.

Addresses Sokka

Suki: There were no men. We ambushed you.

Sokka: What?

Burst out laughing

Sokka: There is no way that a bunch of girls took us down

Suki enraged draws a knife and throws it nearly missing Sokkas ear

Suki: A bunch of girls huh? The Unagi is going to eat well tonight

Katara: No don't hurt him. My brother is such an idiot sometimes

Aang: It's my fault. I wanted to ride the elephant Koi

Oyagi: How do we know you're not fire nation spies. Kyoshi Island stayed out of the war and I intend it to stay that way!

Aang: Kyoshi I know Kyoshi!

Oyagi: How could you know Kyoshi! She lived over two thousand years ago

Aang: I know her because I am the Avatar

Oyagi shakes his fist

Oyagi: That's impossible. The Avatar was an airbender who dissapered over a hundred years ago.

Aang: That's me!

Oyagi: Throw these imposters to the Unagi!

Katara: Aang do some Airbending

Whooshing sound effect plays as Aang Airbender himself out of the ropes. Really comes out by use of ropes attached to him.

Kyoshi warrior 3: It's true. You are the Avatar

Oyagi: Let's celebrate the Avatar has returned

Random townspeople ensemble comes out

RT ensamble: Aaaaah...aaaah...aaaaah….aaaah

Kyoshi warriors and Oyagi start dancing

Oyagi: The Avatar's back lets celebrate. After a hundred years of being late. Cause he deserves to have us praise his name. Welcome him back with glory and fame.  
RT ensemble: Ooooh...ooooh….ooooh..ooooh

Kyoshi Islanders and ensemble: The Avatar is back. After all this time of waiting. The Avatar has returned I hope a plan to end the war he was creating. Cause we love the Avatar more than any other being. So come on lets celebrate! Praise him beyond seeing

People stop dancing and singing and music cuts off to hear townsperson 1 sing and do weird dance

Townsperson 1: Oooh we praise the Avatar more than anyone even the spirits. Oh yeah we love the Avatar more than the spirits more than the spirits more than the

Cue Boom sound effect as lightning sp effect with flashing lights plays out as townsperson 1 falls to the ground dead

Kyoshi islanders and ensemble: The Avatar is back. After all this time of waiting. The Avatar has returned I hope a plan to end the war he was creating. Cause we love the Avatar more than any other being. So come on lets celebrate! Praise him beyond seeing. The Avatar is here praise him with our every being!

Everyone save team Avatar and Kyoshi warriors: Heard the news? The Avatars on Kyoshi! Lets spread the word the Avatar's on Kyoshi. Let's tell the world

Zuko from off stage: The Avatar's on Kyoshi?  
The ship comes in revealing Zuko sitting across Iroh on a white table set with two plates of food. A fire nation soldier stands next to him

Fire soldier 1: Yes sir

Zuko: Uncle ready the rinos he won't escape from me this time

Iroh: Were you going to finish that food

Zuko snatches it

Zuko: I was going to save it for later!

Ship pulls out and lights fade.

**Authors note: Thank you for reading chapter 13 of my musical. Review! And next week, more of episode 4**


	14. The Kyoshi warriors part 3

Lights come back on when wall prop with table set with food gets pulled into the middle of village. Aang, Katara and Sokka and momo are sitting there. The wall prop has windows cut into it so you can see the village

Aang: Alright! Dessert for breakfast. These people sure know how to treat an Avatar. Katara you have got to try this!

Katara: Maybe just one

She reaches for a bumpy black pastry and bites into it. Suddenly she begins shoveling in multiple ones. Sokka sits on the edge of the table looking grumpy.

Momo: Mrerp

Momo puppet snatches a pastry out of Kataras hand

Aang: Sokka come on and have some

Sokka: No thanks I'm not hungry

Aang: But you're always hungry!

Katara: Oh ignore him Aang

Aang: What's up with him

Katara: He's just jealous that a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday

Sokka: They snuck up on me!

Katara: Yes they did. Then they kicked your butt

Momo puppet gets moved under the table by controller after grabbing more pastrys

Momo: Mrerp. Mrurp

Sokka: Sneak attacks don't count!

He stands up

Sokka: I'm gonna head over to those girls and show them a thing or two. They will rue the day they messed with boomerang man!

Sokka stands up proud holding his boomerang. Suddenly Momo pounced on Sokka's boomerang and the weight makes him fall over

Aang and Katara: Hahahahahaha!

Sokka: Grrrrr

He storms off

Katara: Aang It's nice to see you enjoying being the Avatar but don't let it go to your head

Aang: Come on Katara you know me better then that. I'm just a simple monk.

Villagers from outside the wall: Aang! Aang!

Aang peers at them

Villagers: SCREAM!

Aang blushes and Katara facepalms herself

Lights dim and as they do the set gets taken away and the holographic water and beach comes on with a chair that aang sits in. Person stands next to Aang painting him

Painter: I'll just make a small adgustment here and here and

He looks up to see sixteen fangirls around Aang

Painter: WILL YOU GIRLS GET OUT OF HERE!

Girl: Uh no we love Avatar Aang so you get out of here

Painter: AAAH!

He storms off carrying easel with him

Set gets cleared off again as lights dim and when they come back it reveals half the stage in the kyoshi warrior hut and the other half in the village

Sokka: I can't beleive a bunch of girls beat me up yesterday

The kyoshi warriors are training with fans as Sokka comes in. They all stop

Sokka: Sorry ladies. I dident mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was wondering where I can get a little workout?

Suki: Your in the right place. Sorry about yesterday. I did not know you were freinds with the Avatar

Sokka mokingly: It's alright. Normally I would have kicked whomever attacked me's butt but since you are just a bunch of girls I will overlook it.

Suki: I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldent stand a chance

Sokka: That's right. I am the best warrior in my village

Suki: Oh really? Will you be so kind as to give us a demonstration then

Sokka: Gladly

Sokka tries to punch Suki but she easily sidesteps and flips him over

Sokka gets up from the ground

Sokka: He eh good. Of course I was going easy on you

Suki: Of course

Sokka draws his boomerang

Sokka: Lets see if you can handel this!

He throws the boomerang at Suki and Suki knocks it back at Sokka's head. It slamms into his head knocking him out. Suki lazily waves her fan giving herself some air

Sokka: That does it!  
He runs up to Suki and tries to do a roundhouse kick but Suki grabs onto his leg and flips him over again.

Suki: Anything else you'd like to teach us

The other kyoshi warriors laugh. Sokka blushes and walks away

Aang walks out of the stage with the fangirls

Aang points to statue of Kyoshi

Aang: See. That's me in a past life

Koko: Oooh. You were pretty

As they talk Katara walks onstage holding a basket

Aang: Exuse me for a second ladies

He walks over to Katara. Katara notices him

Katara: Oh good. Can you help me carry this back to the apartment? It's a little heavy

Aang: I can't right now

Katara: What do you mean you can't

Aang: I promised the girls I will give them a ride on Appa. Wanna come? It will be fun!

Katara: You showing off for a bunch of girls does not seem like fun

Aang: Well neither does carrying your basket.

Katara: It is not my basket. It is our supplies for we have to leave Kyoshi soon.

Aang: I dont want to leave! I can't put my finger on it but there is something I really like about this place

Koko: Come on Aangy what's taking you so long!

Katara: Aangy

Aang: You know what Katara. I think your just jelous

Katara: _Jealous! _ About what

Aang: About the fact that I'm the avatar and your not

Katara: That's ridicoulus

Aang: Yes it is but I understand

Katara: AAAARGH!

She storms off and lights dim. When they come back Sokka is walking back to Kyoshi warriors training hut

Sokka: Uh hey Suki?

All the kyoshi warriors spin around to look at him

Suki: Oh look it's the sexist water tribe man back for another dance lesson is it

Sokka: No it's just

Suki: Just what? SPIT IT OUT  
Sokka: I would be honored if you would teach me

He bows

Suki: Even though I'm a girl?!

Sokka: I'm sorry I insulted you yesterday. It was wrong

Suki: We usually don't teach outsiders let alone boys

Sokka: Please make an exception

Suki: Fine. You have to follow all our traditions

Sokka: OK

Suki: And by that I mean all of them

Lights fade again and when they come back Sokka is dressed in Kyoshi warrior outfit

Aang is walking by with cast member controlling Momo and bursts out laughing as he sees Sokka's outfit

Aang: Nice dress Sokka

Momo: Mrrrrp?

Sokka: Why do I even have to wear this?

Suki: The silk threads represent the brave blood that runs through our veins. The gold insignia represents honor

Sokka: Bravery and honor

Sokka and kyoshi warriors leave through the curtain on the other side of Kyoshi warrior tent and Aang sees Katara as he walks through village side of stage with Momo

Aang: Hey Katara remember how the Unagi almost got me yesterday.

Katara: Yeah

Aang: Well I'm gonna ride it now

Katara: Go ahead

Aang: Your not going to stop me?

Katara: Nope have a good time

Aang: Fine!

Katara: Fine!

Aang storms away

**Authors note: Next week, Aang rides the Unagi**


	15. Aang Vs Zuko and the Unagi

Suki starts trying to teach Sokka a combat form

Suki: You wont master it in one day. Even I'm not that good

Sokka: I think I'm getting it

He perfectly executes fan combat moves

Sokka: Hwaaaaah hah!

He throws the fan in a straight line and it hits a string outside of the tent knocking over snow

Suki: Hwaaah hah?

Sokka: Yeah. Arent you supposed to yell very very loudly when fighting so other people can hear you and so you can have more power?

Suki: You only have to do that when bending Sokka?

Sokka: Dang it! How come benders get all the fun

Suddely Suki tries to push Sokka over Sokka dodges and pushes her over instead

Suki: I just fell to make you feel better!

Sokka: I got you admit I got you

Suki gets up

Suki: It was a lucky shot. but lets see you handel this

Sokka: Uh oh

Other kyoshi warriors come out and surround Sokka

Sokka: He..eh

By way of peiople off stage pulling on ropes Sokka gets sent flying

Sokka: Waaaaaaaah!

Cue crash sound effect as he lands off stage

Lights dim and half the stage gets cleared away for holographic water and beach

The six girls are on the beach watching Aang in the holographic water

Koko: What's taking so long Aangy?

Aang: I'm sure it will be here any second. Hey what about this?

Aang waves his arms around and special effects make it look like waves of solid air are moving around

Koko: Not that again. Boring.

Aang stands there for a few more seconds.

Koko: Where is the Unagi?!

Aang: I don't know

The girls walk away and off stage

Aang: Hey wait come back!

Katara walks onstage

Aang: Katara you came!

Katara: I just want to make sure you were OK

Aang: I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I was being a jerk

Katara: Well get out of the water you big jerk!  
Aang: On my way

Suddenly Unagi controlled by four cast members comes out on stage

Aang: Whoops

Unagi shoots a jet of water special effect out of mouth which Aang dodges.

Suddenly Unagi picks Aang up and tosses him

Aang: WAAAAAH!

The ropes control his fall and he lands on the beach

Katara: Oh my gosh Aang are you ok

Aang: Don't ride the Unagi katara. Not fun

Suddenly Prince Zukos ship comes out of the curtains and parks next to the beach

Aang: Zuko!

Katara: Quick hide

Aang and katara hide behind a fake rock as Zuko storms out and comes into the village

Zuko: Come on out Avatar. You can't hide from me forever

The Kyoshi warriors and Sokka acrobaticly flip through the air and make a battle stance circling Zuko  
Suki: Ready our super fan attack girls

Sokka: But I'm not a- oh whatever

Kyoshi warriors and Sokka raise their fans and thrust them forwards.

Zuko: Huah Huah Huah Huah Huah

At the last second prince Zuko pulled out fire ball props from his costume and threw them at the fans

Suki aims a kick at Zuko but Zuko grabs onto her leg making her lose her balance and fall over knocking her out

Sokka: No!

He prepares to throw his boomerang but before he can do that the other Kyoshi warriors thrust their fans and Zuko goes flying.

Zuko: Aaaaaaaargh!

He lands next to the curtain with crashing sound effect

Satisfyed the kyoshi warriors retreat along with Sokka

Zuko: Nice try Avatar but those girls can't save you

Aang leaps out from the rock

Zuko: Finally. Hrah!

He throws a fire blast at Aang

Aang: Huah!

He blocks with his staff

Aang: Hah

He thrusts his hands at Zuko. Cue sound effect as with ropes Zuko is blasted into a nearby house

Aang picks up Suki's fan and spins it around and around. Sp effects create the illusion of an air vortex. Zuko throws his next to fireballs so they will appear like they miss.

Zuko: Huh!

instead of aiming for Aang he throws a fireball at the red dot on the statue of Kyoshi. Apon impact fake fire sprouts out and when it hits other dots creates chain reaction  
Aang: Huah!

Aang spins around and thrusts his hands. cue Air tornado effect which slammes into Zuko. Growling Zuko stands up and throws more fireballs at diffrent houses which start to burn

Zuko: This is what will happen to any town that helps the Ava- ooof!

Suddenly Appa puppet gets moved in which appears to trample Zuko.

Aang Appa!

Katara runs out and together she and Aang grab on to Appa

Katara: But what about Sokka?

Sokka runs out of the curtains and grabs on too

Katara: Yip Yip!

Appa takes off via the ropes. Aang stares down at the burning houses

Katara: There is nothing we can do Aang

Aang: Yes there is.

Cue Avatar state music and Cue holographic water covering the village as Aang moves his hands through the air

Suki stands up

Suki: Thank you Avatar

Appa leaves the stage and the lights fade

**Authors note: Just so you know right now, I will be skipping episode 5. Why? Because it was one of my least favorite episodes and I thought that aside from introducing Bumi there was not much to add to the plot. Don't worry though. I am still doing return to Omashu with Bumi when I get to season 2.**


	16. Imprisoned part 1

Cast members replace set with half grassy field with earthbending rocks and half village

Katara and Aang and momo are sitting on a blanket. Sokka begins walking into the stage

Katara: Great your back! So what have you got for dinner?

Sokka digs in his bag

Sokka: We have a few options. First round shaped nuts, some oval shaped nuts and some rock shaped nuts that may just be rocks.

He tosees them to Momo puppet controlled by person dressed as Momo

Momo: Chitter Chitter

Katara: Seriously what else have you got

Momo: Croo

He breaks the rock and earthquake sound effect plays

momo does it again and earthquake sound plays again

Aang: It's coming from over there he points to the earthbending rocks on the other side of this half of the stage

Sokka: Shouldent we be running away from huge booms not towards them?

As they are talking Haru comes in and begins earthbending. When he moves his hands ropes lift rock props

Aang Sokka Katara and Momo run up to the quarter of the half of the stage where Haru is earthbending

Katara: An earthbender

Aang: Let's go meet him

Sokka: He looks dangerous so we must aproach cautiosly

Katara: HI I'M KATARA WHAT'S YOUR NAME

Haru glances at her and runs away and into one of the house props in the village side of stage

Aang: Wow he ran so fast he could be an airbender

Sokka: Wait hold up. Airbenders have super speed abilitys

Aang: Sure do

Sokka sighs and begins muttering to himself

Katara: That guy must have ran to a nearby village which may have a market

Aang: Which means no nuts for dinner!

Momo: Mreerp!

They run off towards the village At this point Shopkeeper and Harus parents should be taking places.

Sokka: I worked hard to get those nuts!

Momo: Mrowr

Sokka: Yeah I hate em too

Aang notices a shopkeeper holding a silly hat

Aang: Great hat! I'll trade you some nuts for it

Katara notices house prop with Haru in it

Katara: Hey that's that boy from earlier

Katara Aang, Sokka and Momo run up and barge in to see Haru and his mom standing there

Katara: hey you're that kid. Why did you run away

Haru: No you must have me confused with someone else

Aang: We saw you earthbend

Haru's mom: You WHAT!?

Haru: There crazy mom. I mean look at how they're dressed.

He points to Aangs silly hat he bought from the shop keeper that clashed terribly with his Air Nomad attire

Haru's mom: You know how dangerous it is. You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending.

Haru: I'm sorry

Haru's mom: Haru your grounded.

Fire nation tax collector walks up to door

Tax collector: Open up in the name of the fire lord!  
Sokka: It's the fire nation quick everyone act natural

Everyone strikes a goofy pose.

Haru: That's natural?

Sokka: Do what were doing

Haru strikes a goofy pose as the fire nation soldier walks in

Haru's mom: What do you want. I payed you already

Fire nation soldier: The tax has doubled from five copper pieces to five hundred copper pieces

Haru's mom: Five hundred copper pieces! That's not double from five.

Fire nation soldier: Pay it or else

He grabs a flame prop from under his sleeve and attaches it to his glove

Fire nation soldier suddenly notices Aang

Fire nation soldier: The Avatar!

Sokka swiftly grabs a frying pan from inside the house and whacks the soldier on the head with it who went down. Very quickly he got up

Soldier: Huh!

He throws the flame prop at Aang

Haru: No...oo...ooo…..ooooo

He thrusts his hand and from above him controlled by ropes a earth wall prop decends

Soldier: Earthbender!

Other soldiers come and take Haru off stage

Soldier: The rest of you take this as a warning! Never cross us again.

They walk away and lights fade

**Authors note: How did you like my re write of the scene where the tax collector visits Haru's house? Tell me in the reviews. Next time, more singing!**


	17. I beleive in you

Lights fade and come back to see Katara Sokka and Aang in intense conversation

Aang: He saved me now we have to save him

Sokka: How will we ever track him down

Katara: We don't need to. The fire nation will take me right to him

They walk outside to the rocks that Haru was "Earthbending"

Katara: Heres the plan. There are ventalation shafts all throughout this mine. Aang will send an air current up the shaft which will hit this rock. I

Katara points at a rock

Katara: The rock will levitate as I thrust my hand at it like so

Katara does

Katara: At first we will stage an argument Sokka and right when I say the words "Earthbending Style" Aang must send his air current, and we shall have our fake earthbending.

At the moment Aang is sitting behined a rock prop relaxing with Momo on his sholder

Katara: Aang did you get that?

Aang: Yeah yeah I got it

Katara: Do you remember your cue?

Aang: I got it! Katara your taking the fun out of this

Sokka: Fun? You think getting captured by a bunch of ruthless firebenders is fun?

Aang: Yeah fun stuff

Momo: Mrrp

Firebenders start walking on stage and to the place with Sokka and Aang

Sokka: Here they come! Get in your places everyone

As they pass Katara and Sokka on purpose crash into each other. Aang gets in his place

Sokka: Get out of the way pipsqueak

Katara: Don't call me pipsqueak you giant eared cretin

Sokka: What did you just call me?  
Katara: A giant eared cretin. Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade!?

Sokka: Back off!

Katara stayed there

Sokka: Seriously back off

Katara: I will not back off! I bet elephents get together to make fun of how big your ears are

Sokka: That's it your going down

Katara: You shall be the one whom is going down. Earthbending style!

Katara gestures at the rock there is no reaction. At this moment Momo should be moved to small space under rock with his fist pumped up

Katara: I said. Earthbending style!  
Aang remembring what he has to do waves his hands and controlled by a rope the bolder lifts to see Momo with his fist pumped up

Firenation soldier 1: That lemur he's earthbending

Sokka: Not the leamur you idiot the girl!

Fire nation soldier 1: Oh right

Bolder falls to the ground

Sokka: I'll hold her.

Sokka whispered to Katara; You have twelve hours to find Haru. If your not back by then. We'll find you

Guards escort Katara off stage leaving Sokka, Katara Aang and momo

Sokka: You know Momo. You have big ears

Momo: Coo?

Sokka: Don't wory Aang Katara will be fine

Lights dim and when they come back the set would be changed to the prison yard which is a platform and tower in the center with smoke special effect and platform for Katara to stand on. On the far side of the platform stage right next to a small space of Holographic water around the platform is warden and line of six earthbender prisoner extras and Katara. Already other earthbender prisoners has taken there places in the yard.

Warden: Earthbenders. It is my pleasure to welcome you to my humble prison. Here I like to think of you not as prisoners but as honored guests. You will succseed here if you simply abide by the rules. You may notice that there are no rocks or earth anywere in site. So anyone of you dirt savages try to earthbend out of here it won't work.

A guard walks in and escorts the earthbenders to stage left of the platform.

Haru suddenly notices her

Haru: Katara?

Katara: Haru!

They hug each other

Haru: How did you get here? I mean you can't earthbend.

Katara: I got myself captured on purpose to rescue you

Haru: Really?

Katara: Yeah

Haru smiles

Haru: You got guts Katara I'll give you that

Guard: DINNERTIME!

He begins passing out bowls of slop

They approach an old man eating his bowl

Haru: Katara this is my father Tyro

Katara: It's an honor to meet you

Tyro: Have some dinner Katara

He passes her a bowl

Tyro: Don't worry it's not as bad as it looks

Katara reaches in with the fake spoon and tastes some. She spits it out

Tyro: It is pretty bad though

Katara: If you don't mind me asking what's the plan?

Tyro: The plan?

Katara: The plan to get out of here. What is it mutiny? Sabotage?

Tyro: The plan is to hopefully come back home one day and forget this ever happened

Katara: What?! How could you say that. It sounds like you've given up

Tyro: Katara I admire your courage and your youth. But the warden is a ruthless man. He won't stand for any rebellion  
Katara: We'll see about that!

Katara stands on platform

Katara: Earthbenders!

They all look up. Song starts

Katara: I know things may look bleak.

And theres not a single rock to bend.

But why you are still here.

I cannot comprehend.

Cause in the water tribe we learned of the great earth kingdom soldiers.

And the couragous earthbenders

The warden comes up to listen

Katara: I believe in you. And if you believe in me. Then you can rebel and overthrow the warden now can't you see. Cause they didn't take your courage. Even though you can not bend. For a message of hope I'm trying to send.

Your courage is still here and It's stronger than any rock

Even though you're bending is still blocked

Cause after every rock has eroded away.

Your courage will still be here this is what i'm trying to say

I believe in you. And if you believe in me. Then you can rebel and overthrow the warden now can't you see. Cause they didn't take your courage. Even though you can not bend. For a message of hope I'm trying to send.

The few people that looked at Katara turned away. The warden walks away too.

Katara hops down from the platform sadly Lights fade

**Authors note: I have uploaded a track list for my musical just in case anyone wants to know all of the s/11136334/1/Avatar-the-last-airbender-the-musical-tracklist. Next time, Haru and his parents break out of prison and coming soon, the Hei Bai song.**


	18. Imprisoned part 3

Lights come back to see Katara lying on a mat as is other prisoners.  
Appa puppet flies in next to Katara with Sokka and Aang  
Sokka: Your twelve hours are up. Where's Haru? We have to get out of here  
Katara: I can't  
Sokka: Come on. There are guards everywhere  
Katara: I'm not giving up on these people. I'm not leaving  
Aang: Maybe she's right  
Sokka: You're both crazy. Last chance! We need to leave now  
Katara: No!  
Sokka: I hate it when you get like this. Come on we'd better hide.  
Sokka Katara and Aang grab onto Appa puppet  
Aang: Appa yip yip  
Appa gets lifted off the ground and propelled across the stage  
Guard 1: Look!  
He points at Appa franticly and nudges the guard next to him  
Guard 2: We gotta tell the warden  
Warden walks up to them

Warden:Tell me what?  
Guard 2: It was a giant flying bison sir  
Guard 1: Yes and three children were grabbing onto the flying buffalos side  
Warden: Which is it a bison or buffalo  
Guard 1: They are exactly the same thing  
Warden: Idiots! They are not the same thing. There is something fishy going on here and I don't like it  
Lights fade again and come back to see boxes pulled onto the metal platform that Sokka Aang and Katara were hiding behind  
Sokka: We don't have much time. So what's the plan?  
Katara: I tried talking the earthbenders into fighting back but it didn't work  
Sokka: Well duh. How could they even have fought back without bending  
Katara shrugs  
Katara: That's it! They need something to bend!  
Sokka: But how? The entire shipyard is made of metal  
Katara: Look at that smoke. I bet they are burning coal. In other words earth!  
Lights fade and come back to see Sokka and Katara standing next to an air duct cut into the tower prop. Aang is attached by rope to the top of the tower  
Katara: It's almost dawn. Are you sure this is going to work?  
Sokka: Trust me. There's a huge deposit of coal at the base of this tower. All Aang has to do send a blast of air down the tower which will strike the coal and it will spill out of this opening  
Guard passes and notices Katara who's firebender 3  
Firebender 3: There's the intruder.  
Benders 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 and 8 surround her  
Other prisoners gather to watch  
Sokka: Stay back! Fear the power of my mighty boomerang!  
The eight firebenders laugh  
Tyro: Katara this is not a fight you can win  
Suddenly rush of air special effect is triggered as coal props are moved from the vent onto a pile with wires  
Katara: Here's your chance Earthbenders  
Aang leaps from the tower with a rope  
Aang: Yeah heres your chance  
They do nothing  
Warden: Nice try girl. But these pathetic excuses for benders hopes were broken along time ago you fa-OOW!  
Haru thrusts his hand as warden is talking and on cue the wire lifts the coal prop and moves towards the warden. ICue crash sound as it hits the warden

Warden spins around to see Haru gesturing and making a coal prop attached to wire move to the top of his hand and begin circling. He looks angry  
Sokka: You look a little scary right now Haru  
Warden reaches into his wrist in one fluid motion throws fire prop at Haru. Lighting makes it look real  
Tyro: No!  
He moves his hands and lots of coal gets picked up with wires and blocks the fire  
Warden: Show no mercy  
Four other guards firebenders 9,10,11 and 12 run on stage and all the guards throw fire props at earthbenders  
Guards: Huah!  
Earthbenders gather coal to block the fire  
Tyro: For the earth kingdom attack!  
Earthbenders: Huwah!  
They send coal back at guards and 9,10,11,and 12 gets taken out  
As the earthbenders fight, Sokka throws his boomerang again and again breaking spears and throwing the pieces up to Momo  
Aang and Katara chases Sokka  
Momo: Mwrerp mroop  
Tryo and Haru both move a huge mound of coal to the warden knocking him briefly unconscious They both lift him up and drag him to the part of the stage with holographic water  
Warden: No please I can't swim!  
Tyro: Don't worry I hear cowards float  
They toss warden into the holographic water and he drags himself offstage. As they are fighting, prince Zuko will sneak up on stage behind Katara, snatch up her necklace and run away.  
All the other guards should be lying on the ground taken care of  
Tyro: Victory is ours!  
Everyone cheers  
Momo: Mreeeeep!  
Haru: I want to thank you for saving us Katara  
Katara; All it took was a little coal  
Haru: No Katara it was you  
Tyro: Thank you Katara. I should be heading home now to take back my village. To take back all of our villages!  
Everyone in the crowd cheers as Aang sits on one of the boxes and moves a piece of coal around with Airbending. Momo sits in his lap  
Haru: That's him isnt it. The avatar….  
Katara: Yup it sure is.  
Haru: Thank you for bringing my father back to me. If only there was some way..  
Katara: I know.  
She feels around her neck  
Katara: My mothers necklace its gone!  
Sokka and Aang and Momo hear her scream and rush over  
Sokka: What is it Katara  
Momo: Mloop?  
Katara: My mothers necklace is gone  
Sokka: Come on! We don't have time to look for it now  
Katara: Fine  
They all grab onto Appa  
Aang: Appa yip yip  
Appa "Flies" away and lights fade

Authors note: Review!


	19. The Hei Bai song

Lights come back to see the entire episode 6 set and cast taken away replaced with burnt out tree props with Hei Bai statue for stage right stage left replaced with hot springs prop that Iroh is sitting in

Aang Katara and Sokka and momo fly on Appa

Katara: Hey what's that?

She points to forest

Sokka: It's like a scar

They land in the clearing with statue

Katara: Listen. It's so quiet theres no life anywhere

Sokka: The only people who could have done this are the fire nation! Those evil savages make me sick and-

Katara: Shhhhh

Sokka: What I'm not allowed to be angry

Katara points to Aang kneeling on the ground

Aang: Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?

Katara: Aang it's not your fault. You didn't let this happen

Aang: Yeah I did. It's the avatars job to protect nature but I don't know how to do my job

Katara: Well that's why we are going to the north pole. To find you a teacher

Aang: Yeah a waterbending teacher. but I don't have anyone to teach me to be the avatar. Monk Gyatso said avatar Roku will help me but I don't know how to contact him.

Sokka: The Avatar before you? He died over 1 hundred years ago how are you supposed to talk to him

Aang: Like I said. I don't know.

Zuko walks on stage in stage left

Zuko: Uncle! It's time to leave Uncle where are you!?

Iroh: Over here

Zuko notices Iroh relaxing in hot springs. Right now he is dressed up in suit to make him look naked except for underwear like in the show.

Zuko: Uncle we need to move on. We are closing in on the avatar and I don't want to lose him

Iroh: You look tired Prince Zuko. Why don't you come in here and wash away your troubles?

Zuko: My troubles cannot be washed away! It's time to go

Iroh: You should take your teachers advice and relax a little. The temperature is just right. I heated it myself

Zuko: We need to leave now! Get out of there

Iroh: Very well

He starts to come out

Zuko: On second thought stay there for another few minutes. But come back to the ship after

Zuko runs off stage

Iroh: Aaaaah

Katara: Hey Aang are you ready to be cheered up?

Aang: No

Katara reaches into her pocket and pulls out an acorn prop. She throws it at Aangs head

Aang: Ouch! How was that supposed to make me feel better

Sokka: Made me feel better

He chuckles

Katara reaches into her sleeve and pulled out a water prop which she throws at him

Sokka: Ow! Yeah I probably deserved that

Katara: These Acorns are everywhere Aang. That means the forest will grow back

Aang: Thanks Katara

Old wanderer man walks on stage

Sokka: hey who are you

Momo: Mroop?

Old wanderer man: When I saw the flying bison I thought it was impossible. But it's true. You are the avatar and

He gaspes

Old wanderer man: A lemur bat!  
He begins patting momo

Momo: Mrrrrp Morrrrp

Old wanderer man: My village needs your help!

Lights dim and when they come back set is cleared out to be replaced with house props with half turned over and open air center building prop which is a wooden platform with three extras and village leader on stage right. Stage left remains the same Aang Sokka Katara and Momo walks on the center building prop. Appa with people controlling him inside him comes out too and sits there.

Old wanderer: This young man is the avatar

Village leader: I never thought I'd live to see this day. It is such a great honor to be in your presence.

Appa: HONK!

Aang: That's Appa saying nice to meet you too and so am I . So what can I help you with

Village leader: I'm not sure…

Old wanderer: Our village is in crisis he is our only hope.  
He turns to Aang

Old wanderer: Every night a spirit monster calle Hei Bai comes and attacks the village

Sokka: Why is it attacking you?

Old wanderer: We don't know. But every night he abducts someone from the village

Aang: So what do you want me to do exactly?

Old wanderer: What better person to resolve conflict with a spirit then the Avatar himself? As previously stated multiple times in the show the Avatar is the great bridge between man and spirits

Aang: Right that's me

Katara: Hey bridge man can I talk to you for a second."  
Aang walks over to Katara

Katara: Aang you seem unsure about this

Aang: Yeah that's because I know absolutely nothing about fighting or stopping spirits.

Katara: But you still will try won't you

Aang: I have to don't I?

Momo gets moved onto his shoulder

Momo: Moop

Appa: Grraow

Sokka: Yeah we are all going to get eaten by a spirit monster

Lights fade and come back to see Aang standing at the front of the village

Aang: The sun has set. Where are you Hei Bai

Suddenly Hei bai which is costume that has 2 people underneath comes out

Hei Bai: Right here

Aang: I shouldn't have said that. Hei bai! I ask you to leave this village in peace

Village leader: The avatars methods are unusual.

Hei Bai ignores him

Song start

Aang: Hei bai! Hei bai! Why are you making this whole town fry? By abducting people and taking them I think stopping this is worth a try-y

Hei Bai knocks down a house and Aang runs over to him and gets moved up by rope

Aang: Hei bai! Hei bai! With me you can comply. For I am the avatar bridge between our two worlds. Don't worry I won't lie

Rope lowers Aang back to the ground

Hei Bai:I will not

Beam of light prop shoots out of Hei Bai's mouth and it almost hits Aang who jumps out of the way. Beam of light prop should be able to shoot out of puppets mouth and come back Hei Bai slams into a building

Aang: Why are you doing this. Knocking buildings down making me amiss. Because I just want to help you out. So stop destroying stuff and let me help figure this out

Hei Bai charges Aang

Sokka: That's it he needs help

Katara: Sokka wait

Sokka: Hei Bai! Hei Bai! Watch my boomerang fly

He throws his boomerang at Hei Bai

Sokka: Now leave this place stop being a disgrace You probably made many people die

Boomerang bounces off the exterior of puppet and Sokka picks it up

Aang: Why can't you give it a rest. Making all these peoples lives a mess. For I am the avatar and I can help you more than anyone else can by far Hei Bai! Hei Bai! Stop making all these people die. So let me help my powers are off the shelf and with me you can comply.

Hei Bai: I will punish you for your insolence

Hei Bai's arm moves around Sokka and pulls him offstage

Katara: Sokka no!

She throws her water prop at Hei Bai which does absolutely nothing

Appa runs over to Aang

Aang: Appa stay here. Same goes for you Momo

Appa: Snort

Momo: Mroop

Aang unfolds his glider and he is lifted into the air by a rope and comes offstage

Authors note: If you liked this story you should check out my Les Mis/Avatar song parodys fanfiction. Remember to review and to favorite if you enjoyed it.


	20. Aang in the spirit world

On stage left Iroh still sits in the hot spring as he opens his eyes.

Iroh: (Sigh) I missed my nephews deadline but that was a very fine nap.

Cue trembling sound as controlled by ropes parts of the hot spring rises up trapping iroh

Three earth kingdom soldiers run in. Soldier 1 notices Irohs clothes and sandals sitting next to the spring

Soldier 1: A fire nation soldier

Soldier 2: Not only that but this is Jeneral Iroh the once great dragon of the west but now. He's our prisoner.

Iroh: Gulp

Soldiers yank Iroh out of the spring and drag him offstage. Two soldiers and Zuko come in to investigate

Zuko: Uncle! Uncle! Where are you?  
Soldier 1: Mabey he thought you left him?

Zuko: Somethings not right. Look at that.

He points to the mound of earth that rose out of the hot spring

Zuko: And look

Zuko points to his uncles clothes

Zuko: My uncle has been captured by earthbenders!

Duh duh duh sound effect plays

Soldier 2: What should we do?  
Zuko: You two come with me

Zuko picks up his uncles clothes

Zuko: I'll bring this so he can change after being rescued

Zuko and the two soldiers run off stage and the hot spring moves offstage too controlled by invisible ropes.

lights fade and when they come back Katara, Sokka Momo and Appa are standing on the edge of the village along with old wanderer man

Old wanderer: I'm sure they'll be back

Katara: I know

Old wanderer: You should get some rest

He puts a blanket around Katara

Old wanderer: Your brothers in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returns without him

Aang enters the stage and approaches with lighting effects making him look ghost like

Aang: Katara i've lost him. I failed.

Old wanderer: The sun is rising. Perhaps he would be here soon

Appa: Hoooonk!

Aang: But I'm right here.

Aang looks at his apperance.

Aang: I'm in the spirit world.

Appa: Groooan

Katara: It's OK Appa I'm sure they'll be back and look

Katara brings out two moon peach props

Katara: I even brought you some moon peaches for a treat.

Old Wanderer: Come back to the village. I have your rooms all ready

Katara Appa Momo and Old wanderer leave the stage

Aang: What am I supposed to do. Avatar Roku how can I speak to you!?  
Chinese dragon like puppet comes onto stage with people inside it

Aang: Your Avatar Roku's Animal guide like Appa is to me!

Dragon puppet nods

Aang: Take me to roku!

He grabs onto side of the puppet as it moves off stage

Lights dim

**Authors note: This episode and episode 8 will be combined for purposes of this musical not being more ridiculously long. Remember to review!**


	21. Zuko and Iroh vs Earthbenders

Lights dim. Lights come back as set is replaced by collapsible wall prop,Statue of Roku and Celestial calendar.

Aang: hey what are you doing aaaAAAH!

Fang puppet crashes through the collapsible wall and lands.

Aang: I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku

Suddenly the statue begins to glow and Avatar Roku walks onstage with the lighting effect on him too

Roku: Greetings Aang. I am Avatar Roku.

Aang bows to him

Aang: It's an honor to finally meet you

Roku: And this is Fang my dragon

Fang roars.

Aang: Thank you Fang

Fang leaves the stage

Roku: Aang I have something very important to discuss with you.

Aang: Yes

Roku: Every hundred years a comet named Sozins Comet enters our atmosphere greatly enhancing the firebenders power. Fire lord Sozin used it to begin the hundred year war. Sozins comet will return at the end of the summer and with it Fire Lord Ozai will use it to end the war once and for all. He will be unstoppable

Aang: I see. So what can I do

Roku: You must defeat the fire lord before summers end. Or else you will not be able to restore balance. Ever

A blinding light appears as Aang and Roku leave the stage and the set gets replaced with village again

When light clears Aang walks to the center building where Katara and Appa and Momo should be with Village leader and three other villagers and Appa

Katara: Your back! So where is Sokka

Aang: I'm not sure

Suddenly Hei Bai comes in

Aang: Oh no not you again hey wait a second

Aang looks inside Hei Bai to see the other layer of the costume looking like a panda

Aang: You're the spirit of the forest! Now I get it. your upset and angry that it burned down. I was too but my friends gave me hope. Look!

Aang brings out the acorn

Light surrounds Hei Bai as it morphs into panda form

It walks away peacefully and Sokka with three other villagers enter the stage. The second set of three villagers embrace the first three. Sokka runs in too

Katara: Sokka!  
She embraces him

Sokka: What happened

Katara: you were in the spirit world for twenty four hours. How are you feeling

Sokka: Like I seriously need to use the bathroom.

Village leader: Thank you Avatar. If only there was a way to repay you for what you've done

Sokka: Maybe some supplies and money

Katara: Sokka!

Sokka: What we need supplies.

Village leader: It would be an honor to help you prepare

Katara: I'm so proud of you Aang. You figured it out all on your own

Aang: But I have some bad news. I spoke to Avatar Roku

Katara: That's not bad that's good

Aang: What's the bad news is that Sozins Comet is coming and with that at the end of summer fire lord Ozai is planning to win the war. I need to defeat him by the end of the summer

Sokka: Then you need to master the elements soon

Sokka, Aang, Katara and Momo grab onto Appa

Aang: Yip yip

Appa puppet lifts of people and it goes off stage Lights fade and come back to see Earth kingdom soldier 1, 2, and 3 that captured Iroh are on ostrich horse puppets that they are controlling. Seated next to soldier 1 is Iroh

Iroh: Where are you taking me

Earth kingdom soldier 1: To ba sing se to face justice. I believe you are familiar with it? You laid siege for 600 days

Earth kingdom soldier 2: I'm sure the earth king will be very happy to see you

Iroh: Ah the great city of ba sing se

Soldier 3: It was greater before you came along

Iroh: Look I acknowledge my defeat. My men were tired and I was tired

Iroh yawns

Iroh: And I'm still tired

He falls off the horse and earth kingdom soldier 1 picks him back up. They go off stage and enter again when mountain trail floor prop is brought out and a mountain is brought out in the same place.

Iroh: There's a problem my good soldiers

soldier 1: What is it.

Iroh: My old joints are sore and aching. These shackles are too loose.

Soldier 1: Too loose?  
Iroh: That's right. They bounce around on my hand making them hurt.

Earthbender captain: Very well. Corporal! Tighten the prisoners handcuffs.  
As the corporal comes to do this Iroh breathes deeply on the handcuffs and touches a button on them making them glow red. Corporal screams in pain as Iroh wriggles his way out of the cuffs and threw 1 fire ball prop each at the soldiers who screamed in pain as Iroh tries to make a run for it. A soldier pulls out rock props from his costume and throws them at Iroh knocking him down

Soldier 2: He's too dangerous captain. He must be dealt with now!  
Soldier 1: I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely.

Large rock props are brought on stage which soldiers pick up.

Soldier 1: Those dangerous hands must be crushed.

Soldiers lift rocks up but were interrupted by Zuko running in and knocking the rocks back at the soldiers

Zuko: Huah! Huh! Haiya!

Zuko then breaks Irohs chain

Iroh: Excellent form prince Zuko

Zuko: You taught me well

Soldiers get up. Two more soldiers run on stage

Soldier 5: Surrender yourselves. It's five against two. You are clearly outnumbered

Iroh: Yes but you are clearly outmatched.

Soldiers in unison: Huah!

They throw a stream of rock props at Zuko and Iroh

Zuko and Iroh duck and throw a volley of fire props back

Zuko: Huah!  
Iroh: Hah!

The fire props take out soldiers 1 and 2. 3 4 and 5 charge Zuko and Iroh but Zuko and Iroh simultaneously spin around and thrust their hands. Fire tornado special effect plays out which surrounds the soldiers who get knocked out

Zuko: Now will you please put on some clothes

He shows Iroh his clothes

Iroh: Very well. He puts his regular costume back on

Zuko and Iroh leave and lights fade

**Authors note: Next time, a musical version of episode 9 the Waterbending Scroll. As always, remember to review!**


	22. The waterbending scroll part 1

Lights come back to show that set is cleared except for a couple of mountains remaining and Aang, Sokka and Katara grabbing onto the Appa puppet. Aang looks very worried.

Sokka: Whats wrong Aang?

Aang: It's what Avatar Roku said. I have to master all the elements before the comet arrives

Sokka: Well lets see. It pretty much took you one hundred twelve years to master air so you'll definetly master the other three before summers over.

Katara: You are not helping

Aang: I did not even start to master water and were still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I gonna do?  
Katara: If you want I can teach you some of the stuff I know

Aang: You'd do that?

Katara: Yes but we'd need to find a good source of water first

Sokka: Yeah you can find a puddle to splash in.

Momo: Mrleeep

Appa goes off stage as lights dim. When they come back most of the stage is covered in large water prop with pillars of fake water to "bend" . On the rest of the stage is the stick Sokka will clean Appas tonails with and rock prop for Momo and a large bundle that consists of their supples

Aang Katara Sokka and Momo walk on stage along with Appa with people inside him. Momo sits on small rock prop

Sokka: Nice puddle

Appa: ROOOLK

Appa runs into the water with a splashing sound effect

Aang throws off his shirt

Aang: Don't start without me boy!

He runs towards the water

Katara: Remember the reason we are here

Aang: Oh right

He puts his shirt back on

Sokka: So what should I do

Aang: You can clean the gunk out of Appa's toes

Sokka: So wait. While you two are playing in the water I have to clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?

Aang: Mud and bugs!

Sokka: Fine!

Momo: Mraoop!

He picks up the stick and walks over to Appa and begins rubbing where his tonails were put in.

Appa: Moann

Sokka: Don't get too happy you have to do me next.

Katara: This is a pretty basic move but it took me months to prefect

Katara moved her hand out then back in as part of the prop was moved out then back with wires and ropes.

Aang: Like this?

He moves his hands and with ropes and wires part of the prop forms into a small wave that goes back and forth

Katara: Wow I can't believe you got it so quickly.

Aang: Well I have a great teacher.

Katara :Thanks

Aang: So what's next

Katara: The next one is so hard I did not even figure it out yet. The idea is to make a big powerful wa-

Aang moves his hands and a massive wave with wires and lighting special effect gets made which crashes over Sokka and as it does the bundle of supples on Appa will be taken off the stage with wires

Aang: Looks like I got the hang of that. What else have you got

Katara: That's enough practicing for the day

Sokka: Yeah I'll say. you just practiced our supplies down the river.

Lights dim and when they come back only prince Zuko's ship is on holographic water.

Zuko looks down.

Zuko: Someones changing our course.

He runs into the tower on the top of the ship. Iroh and six others are playing pai sho

Zuko to the helmsman: What is the meaning of this mutiny. No one told you to change course!

Iroh: Actually someone did. Me. It is a matter of utmost importance

Zuko: Is it about the avatar?

Iroh: Even more urgent. It seems that I have lost my lotus tile. For my pai sho game. Hopefully the market of the next town will have one

Zuko: So let me get something straight. You are pausing our search for the avatar just for your stupid Pai sho game

Iroh: Thats right

Zuko: AAAAAAH!

He throws a fireball prop in anger

Lights dim and come back to pirate ship moving around the stage with pirate crew and captain on deck and on the masts and dancing around

Captain: We pillage and plunder and storm the seas. Because were pirates. Yo ho! We do whatever we please. Cause stealing things is what we know. Even though we know it's low.

Pirate 1 and 2: We storm the seas and in the seas we excel

Cabbage man walks into stage pushing his cart and pirate ship rams into it making it collapse

Cabbage man: MY CABBAGES!

He runs off the stage sobbing. Northern water tribe citizen walks onstage holding a waterbending scroll

Pirate captain: Hey a waterbending scroll we'll steal that as well

Pirate 3 snatches scroll as northern water tribe lady passes

NWT lady: Hey!

She begins to chase after the ship but it starts moving around faster then she is.

All the pirates: And we find a good place to dock and sell our stolen wares. Charging everyone super giant fares! Pirate ship stops moving next to the edge of stage right by the curtain.

NWT lady tries to run onto the ship to take back her scroll but pirate captain swings a sword at her and she runs away

All pirates: We pillage and plunder and storm the seas. Because were pirates Yo ho! And we do what we please. Cause stealing things is what we know even though we know it's looooooow!. Pirates strike a pose as lights fade. When lights come back five market vendor stalls are arranged on stage north for Aang Sokka Katara and Momo to walk by. Oh is standing next to the ship. Extras stand in the vendors

Aang Sokka Katara and Momo start leisurely walking through the market. Momo puppet sits on Aangs shoulder.

Sokka: We have exactly three copper pieces left from the money that the people in that last village gave us. Let's spend it wisely.

Aang: Make that two copper pieces. I couldent say no to this whistle!

Aang pulls his Appa whistle out of his pocket and blows

Sokka: What a peice of junk. It does not even work

Momo: Screech!  
Sokka: See Momo agrees with me

Aang: Not necessarily Sokka I mean have you ever heard of a polar bear dog whistle?

Sokka: Yes

Aang: This should work just like that but in terms of Appa being able to hear it.

Aang Sokka Katara and Momo reach where Oh is standing.

Oh: Earth nation! Water nation! Fire nation! As long as bargains are your inclination you're welcome here! You there. I see you are world traveling types. Can I intrest you in some curios

Aang: What are curios.

Oh: I don't really know. But come in anyway

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo walk onto the pirate ship as lights dim.

**Authors note: What did you think of the pirates song? Tell me in the reviews and remember to check out my other stories.**


	23. Team avatar VS the pirates

Lights come back When they come back set is changed to look like three shelves covered in merchandise. Next to them are a desk covered with even more merchandise. Behind it are pirate captain and pirates one two three and four. Pirates have iguana parrot props on there soldiers

Katara: Hey Aang look at this!

She points to the water bending scroll hanging on a wall

Aang: It's a water bending scroll! Where did you find this?

Captain: Lets say I got it up north at a reasonable price. Free!

Sokka: Wait a minute. Sea loving traders with strange birds. You guys are pirates!

He practically jumps up and down with excitement.

Pirate captain: That's right. Got a problem with that.

Sokka: No. Come on Aang let's get out of here.

Aang ignores him

Katara: So how much for the "traded" scroll

Pirate captain: Two hundred gold pieces!

Sokka, Katara and Aang: What?!

Aang: I know how to handle these guys

Aang: Lets say the price of one copper piece!

He dramatically holds it into the air

Pirate captain: I don't haggle on items this rare

Aang: How about two copper pieces!  
Pirate captain: It's not funny when you do it twice

Katara takes scroll off the shelf and slips it in her bag while the pirates are looking the other way

Katara: Aang can we get out of here.

Aang: Aye we best be off now

Lights dim again and come back to Aang Katara and Sokka and Momo walking away from the pirate ship and wall that pirates corner them on is brought out

Aang: What was that about Katara

Katara: I'd feel better being away from there

Oh calls to them from the ship: Hey you! Get back here!

Oh and the pirates run off the ship with swords drawn

Katara: I don't think the pirates want to trade with us

Pirates chase them around the stage

Katara throws a puddle of water prop that a few pirates slip on

Momo: Mroop

Pirates finally corner them

Captain: I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives

Momo: Shreik!

Oh: Now who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?

Aang: No thanks

Aang moves his hands through the air and thrusts them at the pirates and Oh. Through use of ropes they all get blasted back

Aang unfolds his glider

Aang: Grab on!

Sokka and Katara grab onto handles on the glider as they all raise into the air and go off the stage. Lights dim and come back to see two tents next to water prop that can raise up with ropes and move around. Aang: I used to look up to pirates but those guys are terrible

Katara: I know. That's why I took this

She holds out the waterbending scroll

Aang: What!?

Sokka: No wonder they were trying to kill us. You stole there waterbending scroll

Katara: More like stole it back. They got it from a waterbender in the first place.]

Sokka: (Sigh) Whatever

Aang: What's done is done. Katara stole the scroll. Now we might as well learn from it

Katara pulls out the scroll

Katara: I just want to learn this one move and it's all yours. Here hold it open for me

Aang opens the scroll and holds it up

Katara: The water whip! Looks doable

She moves her hands making the water prop move and hit her in the face

Katara: Ow!

Sokka: Hahahahahah

Katara: What's so funny

Sokka: I'm sorry but you deserved that.

Katara glares at him and tries again . The fake water now hits Momo

Momo: Shreik!

Water comes back

Aang: You just have to shift your weight through the stances. You see the key to airbending is-

Katara: Will you just shut up air head?! Your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just through the scroll away since you are so naturally gifted!

Sokka glares at her

Katara: What?

Sokka points at Aang who looks like he is about to cry

Katara: Oh my gosh Aang I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what it won't happen again.

She hands Aang the scroll

Katara: Here this is yours.

Aang: It's ok Katara

Sokka: What about Momo he's the real victim here

Momo: Merepp

Katara: I'm sorry Momo

Lights fade and come back to see the marketplace with extras back again and Zuko and Iroh standing in the middle. Also back is pirate ship with Oh talking to pirate captain

Iroh: I've checked all the shops on the pier. None of them sell lotus tiles

Zuko: It's good to know that this was a waste of time FOR EVERYBODY!

Iroh: Not completely.

He shows Zuko the Tsungi horn he is holding

Zuko: You bought a Tsungi horn?  
Iroh: For music night on the ship. Now if only we had some woodwinds

He points to the ship

Iroh: Hey that place looks promising.

They walk to the ship just in time to hear

Oh: I searched with the rest of the pirates but we lost that bald monk and the water tribe girl

Zuko: This Monk did he have an arrow on his head?  
Oh: Yes he did as a matter of fact

Zuko: Did you hear that uncle! The Avatars nearby  
Pirate captain: You're searching for them too? Who are you exactly

Zuko: I am prince Zuko. Son of fire lord Ozai and heir to the throne!

Iroh clears his throat

Zuko: Oh yeah and this is my uncle Iroh. here's the deal pirate. I'll help you get back your scroll if you help me find the Avatar

Pirate captain: It's a deal

Lights fade

**Authors note: Review!**


	24. Zuko, Iroh, team Avatar VS pirates

Lights come back to see Zuko, Iroh, Oh and pirates in a boat moving around the water prop next to tents with Sokka, Aang and Momo in and Katara practicing outside

Zuko: They should be on the water about there!

He points to the campsite

Katara raises her hands and the water whip comes out and collapses

Katara: Stupid scroll! Come on Katara shift your weight through the stances.

Ship pulls up and a pirate runs up grabs Katara. Katara throws a water prop at him and pirate lets go but she is again grabbed by Zuko

Zuko: Tell me where he is and i won't hurt you or your brother

Katara: Go jump in the river

Zuko: Try to understand I need to capture him to regain my honor. Prehaps we can make an exchange

Zuko holds up Kataras necklace

Katara: Where did you get that?

Zuko: None of your business! But if you tell me where he is you get this back

Katara: No!

Pirate captain: Enough! You promised me a scroll

Other pirates with him comes out

In the campsite Sokka and Aang wake up to find two pirates running into their tent, throwing nets on them and dragging them outside

Pirates 3 and 4: We got em!

Zuko: Nice work  
Katara: Aang this is all my fault

Iroh: Yeah it kind of is

Aang: You stay out of this

Zuko: Give me the boy

Pirate captain: You give us the scroll

Sokka: You are going to hand over the freaking Avatar for a stupid peice of paper!  
Zuko: Don't listen to that filthy water tribe peasent

Through all this Momo and Appa sits and watches

Zuko: I'm just saying it's just bad business sence. Think how much the fire lord will pay for the avatar

Pirate captain: Keep the scroll Zuko. We can get a lot more money for the kid

Zuko: You'll regret breaking a deal with me

Two fire nation soldiers runs in and in unison Zuko and them throw fire ball props at soldiers.

Zuko: Huh!

Oh runs up and randomly throughs pellets that create smoke making it so no one can see.

Momo runs up and person controlling puppet dressed as him frees Katara. Pirate 2 throws knife at Sokka which misses and hits a spot that allows him to escape

Katara: Thanks Momo I owe you a bushel of apples

Momo: Mroop

Appa: ACHOO!

He sneezes and two pirates go flying by way of ropes

A knife misses Aang and knocks against a spot on his ropes that frees him

Zuko moves his hands and the smoke special effect is moved out of the way around him Zuko hides the scroll behind his back but pirate captain sees him. They both draw swords and begin to fight. Scroll gets sent flying and person controlling momo puppet catches it.

Sokka: Aang are you there?

Aang: Over here! Follow my voice

Sokka: Where?

Aang thrusts his hands and entire smoke special effect clears. It reveals Zuko and pirate captain still fighting with the scroll in Momo's hand and the pirates surrounding them. Through this entire spectacle Iroh just stands there watching. Aang moves his hands again and a haze goes over him and Sokka Katara and Momo. During this, prince Zuko's ship is brought in

Aang dashes through the pirates with Sokka Katara and Momo following him

Katara moves to the pirate boat and trys to push it.

Katara: I'm trying to push this boat into the water so we can escape

Sokka: We'd need a team of rhinos to accomplish that

Katara: A team of rhinos or two waterbenders.

Katara and Aang move their hands forwards and back making the push and pull water effect. The boat goes into the water with wires

Katara: Everyone in

Katara Sokka Momo and Aang come in

Iroh runs between Zuko and pirate captain and they briefly stop swordfighting

Iroh: Are you too busy fighting to realise your ship has set sail.

Zuko: I don't want your proverbs uncle

Iroh: It's no proverb

He points to the ship

Pirate captain:Why those horrible little-

Zuko starts laughing at the pirate captains frustration. His laughter dies as he sees that the pirates are on his own ship which starts moving after Aangs boat

Zuko: Hey that's my ship!  
He starts running after it

Iroh: Maybe it should be a proverb. I shall call it Iroh's proverb number 1.

Zuko: Come on uncle!  
Iroh sighs and chases with him

Several pirates with ropes jump onto Aangs ship but Aang slashes his hand and the water prop water moves up underneath the pirates 5,6,and 7 moving them into the air. Aang thrusts his hand and the water moves and retreats making the pirates fall. Oh runs onto the ship but Katara moves her hands making the water whip that hits the pirate 2 which falls off the ship

Aang: Hey you did the water whip

Katara: I could not have done it without you

Pirate three notices Momo holding the scroll and he chases after him

Aang leaps in front of Momo and pirate three throws him a short distance

Oh: That's good.

Aang recovers and moves his hands making an air bubble special effect that knocks Oh and pirates 4,and 3 off the ship

Large screen moves on stage showing a waterfall in front of Katara and Aangs stolen boat

Katara: Aang look

She points to the waterfall

By now the other pirates have leaped off prince Zuko's boat and are surrounding Katara, Aang Sokka and Momo

Aang blows on the bison whistle All the pirates look confused

Sokka: Have you lost your mind this is no time for flute practice

Appa flies towards them and breathes at the pirates and Oh

By way of ropes they all fly towards the curtains and leave the stage

Pirates and Oh: Aaaaaaah!

Team Avatar grabs onto Appa and it lifts off the people controlling him and goes into the air

Sokka: Thanks Appa

Aang: Yeah we owe you one

Katara: Aang I still owe you an apology. You were so good at waterbending that I was so competitive I put us all in danger. I'm sorry

Aang: That's OK Katara

Momo hands Sokka the scroll

Katara: Besides who needs that scroll anyway

Sokka: Is that how you really feel.

He shows the scroll

Katara: The scroll!  
Sokka: First what did you learn.

Katara: Stealing is wrong… unless it's from pirates

Aang: Good one Katara

They leave the stage

Zuko and Iroh stand on the beach Zuko in a rage

Iroh: You'd really get a kick out of this one prince Zuko. I had the lotus tile up my sleeve this entire time

Zuko's face turns red

He throws the lotus tile off stage

Zuko: Uah uah huh huh waua!

He randomly throws fireballs everywhere in a rage until explosion special effect

**Authors note: Next week, episode 10! Remember to review.**


	25. Jet part 1

When explosion clears the set changes to reveal a forest brought out. Forest is made of a bunch of tree props on stage north

Aang: We can stay here for the night

He lands Appa puppet on the ground and two tents are brought out as Aang, Katara and Sokka fall asleep. Momo does too. Also cage trap is brought out and set up

Lights dim and come back to see Momo chasing a bug that's brought out and controlled with ropes. Momo runs into the trap and the trap is suspended from a tree prop

Just then Team Avatar wakes up and comes out of the tents

Aang: Morning everyone

Aang Sokka Katara and Appa eat breakfast. Appa eating from a big bowl and now has people inside him.

Aang: That hit the spot. By the way where is Momo

Momo: SHREIK!  
Aang notices him

Aang: Hang on Momo I'm coming.

Aang thrusts his hands at the rope. Wooshing sound plays as trap is lowered and Momo puppet comes out. Person controlling him was standing next to the trap

Sokka: These are fire nation traps

Aang: How do you know?

Sokka: They have the fire nation insignia on them

Sokka points to it

Sokka: We'd better pack up camp and get moving

Appa: ROAR!

Appa walks over to them

Sokka: Sorry Appa no flying this time

Aang: Why?

Sokka: Think about it. Somehow prince Zuko keeps finding us. That's because Appa is too noticeable

Aang: noticeable?

Momo: Mrooop

Sokka: He's a giant fluffy monster with an arrow on his head!  
Appa: YAWN

Aang pets Appa

Aang: Don't worry Appa. Sokka's just jealous that he does not have an arrow.

Sokka: I know you dont want to fly but my instincts tell me we should walk.

Katara: Who made you the boss?

Sokka: I'm not the boss I'm the leader

Katara: The leader? But your voice still cracks

Sokka : Hey I'm a year older then you!

Katara: If anyone is the leader its Aang. I mean he is the avatar

Sokka: Are you kidding he's just a goofy kid!  
Aang: He's right.

Katara: I bet you would be a lot less bossy if you kissed a girl

Sokka: I have!

Katara: Who Gran-Gran?

Sokka: No besides Gran-Gran. And anyway my instincts tell me we should walk and it would be best if we follow them.

Lights dim and come back to show Sokka, Aang, Katara Momo and Appa walking across the half of the stage covered in tree props. The other half is a clearing with a circle of fire nation tents with logs infront of the tents that the soldiers are sitting on

Aang: Walking stinks! How do you people go anywere without a flying bison?

Katara: I don't know Aang. Hey why don't you ask Sokkas instincts they seem to know everything.

Sokka: Ha Ha

Aang: Hey Sokkas instincts do you mind-

Sokka: Ok I get it. (GASP!)

They reach the camp. One of the soldiers hears him and throws a flame prop which hits a spot on Sokkas shirt that expells fake fire. As this is happening Jet, Smellerbee, Sneers and Longshot should be moving up to above the scene on ropes

Sokka: We won't hurt you if you let us pass

Katara: What are you doing?

Sokka: Bluffing

Soldier 1: You promise not to hurt aaaarrrgh  
An arrow from Longshots bow hits the soldier making him fall to the ground

Katara: How did you do that Sokka?  
Appa: ROOAR?

Sokka: Instinct?

Katara: Look!

Jet, Smellerbee and Longshot and Sneers come down into the clearing and Jet swings his hook sword knocking out a fire nation soldier. Jet then stabs another soldier making him fall. Sneers and Smellerbee in unison draw throwing knives and toss them at two other fire nation soldiers who throw fire ball props at the knives. They collide and both falls to the ground. Longshot fires arrow after arrow at a soldier but said soldier dodges until one hits him in the arm. and another hits him in the head which makes him fall to the ground By now six soldiers should be remaining

Soldier 2: There are more in the trees!  
On cue The Duke and pipsqueak run out and jump on two of the soldiers knocking them to the ground.

Sokka: YAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
He runs towards a soldier his battle club raised but Jet hooks his sword around the soldiers neck and flips him to the ground

Sokka: He was mine!

Jet: Be faster next time

The Duke and Pipsqueak get off the soldiers they knocked out as Longshot fired arrows at them finishing them off. Three soldiers remaining.

Soldier 3 sneaks up behind Jet but Aang spins around and thrusts his hands. A wooshing sound plays out and soldier 3 gets blasted off and knocked out. As he is doing this The Duke And Pipsqueak slam the soldiers 4 and 5 in the head with kicks knocking them out.

Jet: Good work everyone!  
The freedom fighters notice Aang and Katara and Momo

Aang: That was amazing! You took down an entire army almost single handedly

Sokka: Army? There were only like ten guys

Jet: My name is Jet and these are my freedom fighters. Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke and Pipsqueak. We exist to rid the land of fire nation oppression!

Katara: Thank you Jet. We were lucky you were there.

Jet: I should be thanking you. We needed some way to distract the soldiers and luckily you provided us with one.

Katara eyes Sokka

Katara: We were relying on instincts

Jet: You can get yourselves killed doing that.

Smellerbee wanders into a tent and pulls out two crates

Smellerbee: Hey Jet. I found a box of blasting jelly and candy jelly in one of the tents

Jet: Great scores. Just try not to get the two mixed up.

The Duke: We'll take these back to the hideout.

The Duke and Smellerbee each grab a box and they are pulled very quickly by ropes into the air and zoomed off stage.

Aang: You guys have a hideout?

Jet: You wanna see it

Aang: Heck yeah I want to see it.

Three ropes descend next to Aang, Sokka, Katara and one for Momo

Jet: Grab onto these

Sokka: What's that gonnaaaaaaah!  
Momo: SHreik!

The ropes pull them up and make them zoom off stage. Lights fade.

**Authors note: Next time, a parody of Let It go from Frozen! **


	26. Let it Go Sokka

Lights come back to see a wooden platform covering the stage with tree props around them connected to other platforms attached by small bridges. In the center of the largest platform is a house like prop. On another platform is a long table with chairs

Aang Sokka Katara and Momo stand on the biggest one next to the freedom fighters

Aang: Nice place you got

Katara: It's beautiful

Jet: Beautiful and the fire nation can't find us

Smellerbee: They would love to find you Jet

Jet: Not gonna happen Smellerbee.

Aang: Why does the fire nation want to find you?

Jet: I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble lately.

Pipsqueak: We have been ambushing their troops. Cutting off their supply lines and doing anything to mess with them possible.

Jet: And some day we shall rid the town completely of these monsters.

Katara: That's so brave

Sokka: Yeah nothing braver than a guy with a tree house

Katara: Don't pay any attention to my brother

Jet: No problem. He probably just had a rough day.

Momo: Mreep

Katara: So you guys live here

Sokka comically sinks back behind them

Jet: Yes. Longshot over there?

He points to Longshot who is walking around with the Duke

Jet: His home got burned down by the fire nation and The Duke was caught trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever had a home. The fire nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever

Katara: I know how you feel. The fire nation killed my mother

Jet: Katara I'm so sorry. Come on. Dinner should be starting soon.

Jet takes Katara and Sokka and Aang to the platform with the table. Sentries should now be entering the stage to keep watch and Appa should be entering too

Appa: ROOAR!

Team Avatar and freedom fighters sit down at the table and Jet stands up

Jet: Today we struck another blow against the fire nation swine.

Everyone cheers

Jet: I received special joy in the look on that soldiers face when the Duke knocked him to the ground. Now the fire nation thinks that they don't have to worry about a few kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right.

Everyone boos

Jet: Or maybe they're dead wrong

Everyone cheers again

Jet sits next to Katara

Katara: Nice speech Jet

Jet: Thanks. By the way I was very impressed with Aang out there today. That was some great bending

Katara: Well he is the Avatar

Jet's eyes widen and he pretends to choke on a piece of food

Jet: Avatar? Very nice!

Aang: Thanks Jet

Jet: So I think you can help me on a very important mission

Sokka: Mission

Lights dim and come back to stage covered in plain forest tree props Jet and Sokka are hiding behind one. Pipsqueak and Smellerbee are on another

Jet: Coo coo!

Pipsqueak: Coo coo!  
Pipsqueak and Smellerbee step into view

Sokka slams his jaw blade into the tree prop

Sokka: This jaw blade amplifys vibrations

Jet: Cool trick

Sokka: Someones coming

Cue old man walking out

Jet: How many?

Sokka: Just one

Old man walks by where Jet and Sokka are hiding

Sokka: Wait false alarm. He's just an old man

Jet jumps out and leaps in front of the old man

Jet: What are you doing in our woods you leach

Old man: If you please sir. I'm just a traveler

Jet: Do you like destroying homes and ruining lives. DO YOU?!  
Old man: Please have mercy

Jet raises his hook sword preparing to hit the man with the flat of the blade

Jet: Does the fire nation have mercy? No

Sokka: No!

He throws his boomerang at Jets hook Sword knocking it out of his hand

Sokka: He's just an old man!  
Jet: He's fire nation. search him

Pipsqueak holds the old man as Smellerbee searches his bag.

Sokka :But he's not hurting anyone

Jet: Remember how the fire nation killed your mother. Are you forgetting what you are fighting for?

Smellerbee: We got his stuff jet

Jet: Good now let's get out of here

Jet Smellerbee and Pipsqueak run off the stage

Sokka: Hey wait!

He runs after them

Set changes back into the platforms of the hideout where Sokka is standing on the biggest platform. Momo puppet is sitting on Aangs shoulder

Aang: Sokka look what the duke gave me!

He tosses a pellet into the air from a small bag and when it hit the ground it made a small explosion thanks to special effects.

Momo: Hisss

Momo puppet dives into the bag and knocks it over creating a larger explosion

Aang: Well that's the end of that

Katara :Hey Sokka is Jet back

Sokka: Yes but were leaving

Katara: Why?

Sokka: Because..

Song(Frozen Let It go parody starts)

Sokka: I was on my way in the forest today out to fight some evil fire nation men. I saw one and Jet got ready to attack. But when I saw that he was an old man I told Jet to think again. He ignored me and almost took his life. No matter how you put it that wasn't right.

Jet, overhearing walks over.

Jet: But Sokka,did you orget to mention that he was fire nation?

Katara: No he conveniently made that cut

Sokka: Well so what?!

Jet: Let it go, Sokka. Let it go, Sokka. You shouldn't dwell on this anymore. Let it go, Sokka, Let it go, Sokka you don't know what we had in store.

Sokka: I don't care what you're going to say. That wasn't innocent.

Sokka points his finger

Sokka: This argument isn't going to go your way.

Jet pulls out a knife with a sliding compartment prop

Jet: You did not see it. The old man had this knife. He was going to eliminate me. But you Sokka saved my life!

Sokka: Don't trifle with me Jet, I know that isn't true. If you try to hurt innocents you'll see what I can do! I'll throw this boomerang at your head.

He pulls it out.

Sokka: It'll be best if you admitted the truth instead!

Katara, Aang and Jet: Let it go Sokka, Let it go Sokka you see that you were wrong.

Sokka: No I won't this isn't right. Tomorrow we'll move along

Jet: No you can't! I still need you! The fire nation's planning on burning down our forest and you can stop them yes it's true.

Jet walks away

Sokka: Suspicion Is leaking through the air and through the ground.

Aang: I get it Sokka but we need to help so this village can stay safe and sound!  
Sokka: Jet's very smooth but with him you cannot trust! Were leaving today! Jet's plan is bussed!

Katara: Let it go! Let it go! Me and Aang are gonna stay.

Katara: Come on Aang! Let's get out of here. Let's help Jet with his plan. I know there is nothing to fear.  
**Lights fade**

**Authors note: Just to clarify, this musical was not meant to have parodies of songs so this will probably be the only one. Review and tell me what you think!**


	27. Strike a decisive blow

and come back to see Sokka lying in a sleeping bag. Next to him is Jet, Smellerbee and the rest of the freedom fighters leaving. Before that Jet snatches Sokkas jawblade Sokka follows them and set changes to see dam prop filled part way holographic water next to tree props. There Jet and freedom fighters stand. Sokka stealthily hides  
Jet: Now listen. You are not to blow up the dam until I give the signal. If it is not full the fire nation troops may survive.  
Longshot: But Jet there's innocent people in that town  
Jet: Doesn't matter. That's the price of ridding people from the-  
Jet holds out the jawblade.  
Jet: Over there  
Smellerbee runs to Sokka and drags him out at knife point  
Jet: Sokka! So glad you can join us  
Sokka: Give me back my jaw blade  
Sokka: I heard your plan to destroy the town  
Jet: It's necessary, now listen  
Song starts  
Jet: We must strike a decisive blow! Knock them down before you know. Cause the fire nation is still in these parts and they won't be gone until the dam blowing starts.  
Yes there are people there woman and children too.  
But the fire nation can't win there plans can't come through  
Smellerbee: Cause we can't stand their presence anymore. Until we throw those savages out the door  
Freedom fighters start dancing  
Freedom fighters: We must strike a decisive blow! Knock them down before you know. Cause the fire nation is still in these parts and they won't be gone until the dam blowing starts!  
Jet: We can't stand their presence anymore  
Longshot: O oh wah  
Jet: We can't handle it anymore  
Longshot: Wah ah oh wah  
Everyone: So lets scoop them out and toss them through the door. And they will be gone unlike before  
Jet (Spoken): Do you get it now Sokka  
Sokka: No I don't  
Freedom fighters: We must strike a decisive blow! Knock them down before you know. Cause the fire nation is in these parts and we must knock them down before the dam blowing starts. We must strike a decisive. Strike a decisive Strike a decisive blow!  
They pose  
Sokka: NO! No matter how much you sing those words Jet you still won't convince me  
Jet: I can't let you tell your freinds. Smellerbee, Pipsqueak take Sokka for a long walk.  
Jet swiftly ties Sokkas hands behind his back and Smellerbe and Pipsqueak lead him away.  
Reservoir gets taken away and replaced by holo water river at the end of it is a pit prop that has water props below it. Katara Aang and Momo and Jet are walking by it  
Katara: Jet I'm sorry about how Sokka has been acting  
Jet: No worries. He already apologized  
Aang: Sokka apologized?  
Jet: I know. It surprised me too  
Katara: I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes  
Jet: Alright were here  
They reach the pit  
Jet: I need you guys to help the water along that's trying to escape through these vents in this geyser  
Jet points to holes in the pit  
Katara: I've never bended water I couldn't see before. Jet I don't-  
Jet: Katara you can do this  
Aang: What about me?  
Jet: I am sure the Avatar can do this  
Aang and Katara move there hands up and a water prop rises. They thrust there hands and the water prop moves to the holographic river and crashes in it  
Jet: Yes! Good job. The river empties into the reservoir. A few more geysers and it will be full. I'll meet you guys at the reservoir. Return to the hideout when you are done in a half an hour  
Jet runs off stage as Aang and Katara repeat the process again and again and again. After they do it eight more times they stop  
Aang: Look at that. We finished in a minute.  
Katara: Let's tell Jet were finished early.  
They run off stage. Lights dim and come back to see Sokka walking with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee through tree the other side of the stage is the same kind of traps Momo was stuck in  
Sokka: how can you let jet do this?  
Pipsqueak: Jets a great leader. We do what he says and things turn out fine  
Sokka smiles as he bangs his hands against the ropes which collapse for the ropes were not tied on correctly. He runs off towards the snares pursued by Pipsqueak and Smellerbee. Sokka leaps to the side just in time as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee get stuck in the traps and wires rise them into the air  
Sokka: While you are there you may want to practice your knot work.  
Lights dim and come back to see the dam completely full with Longshot, Sneers the duke and pipsqueak carrying crates of blasting jelly. towards the dam  
Katara: What are they doing? Why would they need blasting jelly?  
Aang: I think they are going to blow up the dam  
Katara: That's impossible. Jet would never do that  
Jet: Yes I would  
Katara: Jet why  
Jet walks towards them  
Jet: Remember Katara. The fire nation killed your mother. This will kill every fire nation soldier in the dam.  
Katara: This isn't the answer  
Jet: I thought your brother would understand but-  
Katara: Wheres Sokka?  
Sokka: Right here  
Jet looks angry  
Jet: Coo coo!  
Smellerbee and pipsqueak toss the blasting jelly into the dam and it explodes with special effect  
Katara: No!  
Sokka: I warned the villagers of your plan just in time  
Jet: You WHAT!  
Sokka: At first they didn't believe me. But then that old man that you almost attacked vouched for me and I got everyone to safety  
Jet: Sokka you traitor  
Aang blows his bison whistle and Appa walks in  
Katara: Goodbye jet we never should have trusted you  
Aang: Yip yip  
Appa leaves with Katara, Aang Sokka and dim and come back to see Aang, Katara Sokka and Momo grabbing on to Appa.  
Katara: Lets sleep there  
She points to the stage.  
They land and lay out their sleeping bags under the moonlight special effect. They close their eyes  
Gyatso voiceover: Aang why did you run away? We need you aang. We need you. We need you we need you we-  
Aangs eyes shoot open  
Aang: AAaaH!  
Sokka: What's wrong. Are we being attacked again  
Aang: I just had a bad dream. Get back to sleep  
Sokka: Good  
He falls asleep  
Katara: Are you sure you're OK Aang  
Aang: I'm OK  
Katara: You seem to be having lots of nightmares lately. Do you want to tell me about it?  
Aang: No thanks  
Sokka sits bolt upright  
Sokka: Do you want to know about my dream?  
Aang: No  
Sokka: (Sigh)  
He falls back to sleep  
Lights fade  
Authors note: Next time, The Storm! Please review! What do you think of Jet's Strike a Decisive Blow song?


	28. The storm part 1

Lights come back to show Katara, Sokka and Aang getting up and start putting their bags on Appa. People are back in Appa  
Aang to Appa : Clear skies today buddy. It's going to be some smooth flying

Appa: GROWL!  
Katara: Well we'd better smoothly fly ourselves to a Market because were out of food  
Katara shakes a bag on the ground and crumbs fall out  
Sokka: Guys no. This was in my shouldn't go to the market.  
Katara: What happened in your dream?  
Sokka: Food eats people!  
Cue duh duh duh sound effect  
Sokka: Also Momo can talk  
Momo: Mroop?  
Sokka looking at Momo  
Sokka: You said some very unkind things.  
Katara: I think we'll be fine  
Katara Sokka and Aang grab onto Appa  
Sokka sighs and he and Momo grabs on too  
Aang: Appa yip yip!  
Appa flys off stage and lights fade. Lights come back to show Market vendors brought out again with extras in them. Next to them are holographic water with fisherman and wife standing next to it  
Katara Aang Sokka and Momo are standing next to one. Katara picks up a watermelon prop  
Katara: Nope no good  
Merchent woman: It's good. It's great I'm telling you  
Katara: I don't think I like that swishing sound  
Cue swishing sound effect  
Merchant woman: Swishing means it's ripe I'm telling you  
Aang: Thats' true Katara. Swishing means it's ripe  
Katara checks her pockets  
Katara: I just realized were out of money anyway. Come on  
Team Avatar walk towards where fisherman and wife are standing  
Sokka: No food and no money. What are we supposed to do  
Katara: you can get a job smart guy  
Fishermans wife: We can't go out there. Please listen. There's gonna be a terrible storm.  
Fisherman: You're crazy. There's not a cloud in the sky  
Fishermans wife: My joints say there is going to be a storm!  
Fisherman: Well it's your joints against my brain.  
Fishermans wife: Then I hope you can find someone else to haul the fish because I 'aint coming. And whomever does, I'm payin' double!  
Fisherman: Fine!  
Sokka: I'll go  
Fisherman: You're hired!  
Sokka: You asked me to find a Job Katara and get this. He's even paying double  
Fisherman: Double? Who told you that nonsense  
Lights dim and come back to see a boat brought out on stage with supplies on it. Market is gone  
Aang: Sokka maybe this isn't a good idea. Look at the sky  
Aang points to the ceiling over the stage with now should be getting covered with a thin projection screen that a projector off stage is making an image of storm clouds  
Fishermans wife: The boy with tattoos is right  
Fisherman: Boy with tattoos?  
He looks at Aang  
Fisherman: Airbending Tattoos. You're the Avatar 'aint ya.  
Aang: That's right  
He smiles  
Fisherman: Don't act so silly about it! The avatar disappeared a hundred years ago. You turned your back on the world  
Katara: Aang would never turn his back on anyone  
Fisherman: Oh he wouldent huh? Well I guess I imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering  
Katara: All I've ever seen Aang do is save lives and help people! Whatever the reason is. He couldn't have disappeared on purpose right Aang?  
Aang is silent as he unfolds his glider and takes off leaving the stage  
Fisherman: That's it! Keep flying  
Katara: Your a horrible old man  
Momo: Chitter  
Appa enters the stage

Appa: HOO!  
Katara grabs on to him along with Momo  
Katara: Appa yip yip!  
Appa takes off. Lights fade

**Authors note: Double upload today! Remember to turn the page to read the rest of Avatar the last Airbender episode 12! **


	29. Aangs Backstory

Lights come back to see Zuko. Lieutenant Jee and Iroh on deck  
Lieutenant Jee: Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all  
Iroh: Lucky guess  
Zuko: You'd better learn some respect Lieutenant Jee  
Zuko pokes Lieutenant Jee in the chest  
Lieutenant Jee: What do you know about respect? The way you talk to everyone around here shows you know nothing of respect  
Zuko: Grrrrr  
Zuko and Lieutenant Jee spin around and are about to thrust their hands when  
Iroh: Enough! We are all tired of being out at sea. Perhaps after a bowl of noodles everyone will feel much better  
Zuko and Jee lower their hands  
Lights fade and come back to see Jee with two other soldiers sitting in chairs eating bowls of noodles around a table. Behind them a fire nation banner should be lowered and an empty seat brought in  
Jee: I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm sick of chasing his avatar! Who does prince Zuko think he is!  
Iroh walks on stage  
Iroh: Do you really want to know?  
Jee: Oh general Iroh. I'm so sorry  
Iroh: It's OK. May I join you?  
Jee and two soldiers nod  
Iroh takes the empty seat  
Iroh: Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated man. He has been through much. It all started that day at a war meeting. Zuko really wanted to go. I warned him that it was very boring but Zuko insisted. The General speaking made a decision to sacrifice a battalion of troupes. Zuko commented on how this was not right. He was right of course but it was not his place to say this. After the meeting the fire lord became very angry with him. There was only one way to resolve something like this  
Jee: An Agni Kai. Fire duel  
Iroh: Zuko said that he was not afraid. But he misunderstood. He was not challenging the General but his father for it was his fathers war room in which he was disrespectful. His father demanded he fight but Zuko refused. As punishment the fire lord burned Zuko's face and banished him until he has found the Avatar.  
Jee: So that's why he's so obsessed. Finding the Avatar is the only way things will ever return to normal for him  
Iroh: Things will never return to normal. But the Avatar gives prince Zuko hope. And that's what matters  
Lights fade and come back to see stage right with a ceiling over it and back wall decorated like that of a cave. Katara enters the stage left holding onto Appa next to momo. Rain begins to pour. In the cave firewood props are brought out. Projector is turned to the cave to make fire effects a  
Katara notices Aang in the cave and Appa lands next to it. Next Appa exits the stage  
Aang: I'm sorry I ve ran away  
Katara: It's OK. The fisherman was way out of line  
Aang: Actually he wasn't  
Katara: This has to do with your dream doesn't it?  
Momo: Mrrrp  
Aang: Well it's kind of a long story  
Momo puppet sits on Aangs shoulder again  
Katara: I'll try to get a little fire going.  
Katara reaches into her bag and pulls out two sticks. She starts rubbing them together and after a while a spark comes off making holographic fire from the projector  
Appa also enters with people now inside him  
Appa: HOOONK!  
Aang: Appa!  
He pats Appas chin  
Aang: OK I'll tell you my story.  
Aang, Katara Momo and Appa sit down  
Aang: I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing Air scooter with some kids over by the south wall.  
Katara: Air scooter?  
Aang: It's an airbending trick I made up  
Aang thrusts his hands and by way of wires an air scooter ball comes rushing towards him. Aang gets on.  
Katara: Aang that's Amazing  
Appa: Roor  
Aang gets off the ball and it leaves the stage  
Aang: Gyatso told me I needed to speak with him. I followed him to the room of the council of the high monks. There they told me I was the Avatar. I asked why. It turns out that the four toys I picked when I was little were the avatar relics and they were familiar to me. That is how they found Monks told me that they gave me the news before I turned sixteen because of troubling signs of war brewing. I didn't feel that happy about it at first.  
Katara: So you were upset about being the Avatar? Why?  
Aang: I actually didn't quite know how to feel. But then the next day when I went to play Air Scooter. The other kids refused to play with me because I am the Avatar. Then Gyatso called me in and offered to play Pai Sho with me. I did just that and like always Gyatso used his Airbending to cheat.  
Aang and Katara laugh  
Aang: Next another monk named Tashi tried to take me away to do more airbending training but Gyatso insisted I've trained enough for the day. Tashi made Gyatso come with him to face the other high monks. I followed hiding behind a hole in the ceiling. Gyatso insisted that I should have fun and games and grow up to be a normal boy but the other monks decided that him and I should be separated.  
Katara: That's awful Aang. I don't know what to say  
Aang stands up  
Aang: How could they do that to me! They were trying to take away everything I have and everyone I love  
Light is shined on Aang's eyes and avatar state music plays. Holographic fire flares up  
Katara: Woah! Hot cinders  
The avatar state goes away  
Aang: I'm sorry I got so mad  
Katara: You had every right to be angry after the monks took you away  
Aang: Actually that's not what happened. I was scared and confused I didn't know what to do. So I left a note on my bed and rode on Appa away. Next the storm came and we were struck down in the sea. The next thing I know I was waking up in your arms  
Katara: So you ran away  
Aang: Yes and the fire nation attacked our temple. I wasn't there to save them.  
Katara: Aang..  
Aang: The fisherman was right. I turned my back on the world  
Katara: If you had stayed you would have died too. I think this was meant to be  
Fishermans wife runs in  
Fishermans wife: Oh help please help!  
Katara: It's OK you're safe now  
FIshermans wife: But my husband isn't  
Katara: What do you mean. Wheres Sokka?  
Fishermans wife: They are caught out to sea! And the storm is becoming a typhoon. If you don't help they will surely perish  
Katara: I'll go  
Aang: I'll go with you  
Momo: Mreep mroop  
Fishermans Wife: I'm staying here  
She sits by the holographic fire  
Aang: We'll be back soon I promise  
Aang Katara Sokka and Momo grab onto Appa  
Aang: Yip yip!  
Appa flies away and cave is taken off the stage with fishermans wife and is replaced by prince Zuko's ship. Zuko and Lieutenant Jee are on deck with Iroh  
Iroh: We've been hit!  
Zuko: Where?  
Iroh: I don't know!  
Suddenly lightning special effect moves towards the middle of the ship Iroh points his fingers up making the lightning special effect strike his fingers. He brings his hands to his left, then down then to his right again and once they reached the right sp effects make the lightning bolt zoom out of Iroh's hands. Suddenly Appa puppet comes in with Katara, Aang and Momo hanging on  
Katara: Where are they?  
Sokka and the fisherman's boat suddenly comes in next to Zuko's ship  
Katara: Come on Appa. The boat there  
Zuko: The Avatar!  
Another bolt of lightning special effect hits between both ships  
Sokka: I'm too young to die  
Fisherman: I'm not but I still don't want to  
Jee: What do you want us to do sir?  
Zuko: Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety  
Aang: Sokka hang on!  
Aang tosses down a rope attached to the Appa puppet. Sokka and the fisherman hold onto the rope as it is reeled up so the fisherman and Sokka could grab onto Appa Suddenly wave special effect covers the stage and when it clears it shows Appa puppet Sokka Katara and Momo in what looks like the sea through lighting and effects. Suddenly Aangs eyes glow. He moves his hands and everyone gets lifted up and off the stage with ropes. Lights fade and come back to see everyone in the cave  
Fishermans wife: Your alive! You owe this boy an apology  
Aang: He doesn't need to apologize  
Fisherman: What? Can't I just give him a free fish and call it even  
Aang: Thanks but I don't eat meat  
Fisherman: Fish 'aint meat!  
Sokka: You're still going to pay me right?  
Fisherman thrusts a fish prop into Sokka's arms  
Sokka: That's not what I meant!  
Aang: Katara I've been thinking about what you've said. I'm done dwelling on the past  
Katara: Really?  
Aang: Yes. I should stop making guesses about what would have happened If I had stayed.  
Fisherman: And If you weren't here now I wouldn't either. Thanks for saving me Avatar  
Rain stops  
Aang: Did you hear that? It stopped raining!  
Appa enters stage right and comes in.  
Aang: Appa!

Appa: ROOAR!

Aang: Good to see you too buddy

**Authors note: Double upload today! Please review. More songs by admiral Zhao, Aang, Master Pakku and more coming up!**


	30. The Blue Sprit part 1

Come back to see a tower brought in. On the top is a balcony where three of the Yuyan archers shoot Arrows as Commander Zhao and Colonel Shinu are arguing

Shinu: Absolutely not! The Yuyan archers stay here!

Zhao: Colonel Shinu please reconsider. The Yuyan archers skills are absolutely legendary. Your wasting their talents using them as mere security guards

Shinu: I decide how to use their talents Zhao!  
Zhao: My quest for the Avatar is-

Shinu: Nothing but a vanity project. Were fighting a real war here and we need anyone we can get.

Zhao: But-

Shinu: That's final

Cue cawing sound effect as messenger hawk puppet comes in and drops a peice of paper

Shinu: News from fire lord Ozai?

Zhao reads it

Zhao: It appears that I have been promoted to Admiral. My request for you to aid me in my hunt for the Avatar is now an order

Shinu: It shall be done

The tower gets brought away as lights fade and come back to see Appa puppet with people in it with Sokka lying against him coughing and bundled in his sleeping bag. Katara is pressing a cloth against Sokka's head

Katara: This should make your fever go down

Sokka: You know what I love most about Appa? His sense of humor

Appa: Growl

Sokka: Classic Appa..

Aang walks onstage from stage left and stops next to Sokka

Aang: How is Sokka doing?  
Katara: Not so good. Being out in that storm did a number on him

Aang: I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea. But I did find this

Aang holds out a map

Aang: Theres an herbalist nere here. I can go and get Sokka a cure

Katara suddenly starts coughing

Aang: Not you too!

Katara: It's fine Aang I just made a little cough

Katara does a large cough and collapses on Appa

Appa: ROOR  
Aang: That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him! He thinks he's an earthbender

Sokka moves his arms

Sokka: Take that you rock

Aang: A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too! I'm gonna find you some medicine

Aang grabs his glider but just then a lightning sound effect plays

Aang: Actually I'll just go on foot

Aang walks off stage

Sokka: Ha ha. You guys are killing me

Lights fade and come back to see prince Zuko's ship. Zuko And the captain are standing next to a board with a map. Next to them is Iroh sitting around a Pai Sho game table with two other crewmen

Zuko: Any news on the Avatar captain?

Captain: We haven't been able to pick up on the Avatar's trail since the storm but If we continue heading northeast…

Another fire nation ship comes next to theirs. Three soldiers are standing on deck of that one

A soldier lowers the gangplank and connects both decks. He walks into Zuko;s ship.

Soldier: The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to admiral Zhao.

Iroh: Zhao has been promoted? Well good for him!

Iroh makes a move in Pai Sho and Pai Sho crew man 1 slaps his head

Zuko: I have nothing to report. Now get off my ship and let us pass

Soldier: Admiral Zhao is not letting any ships in or out of this area

Zuko: OFF MY SHIP!

Soldier walks off and retracts the gangplank. The ship goes away. Iroh makes a move on Pai Sho

Iroh: Yes! I've won! You two were doing better though. Maybe next time you will win

Ship goes away and gets replaced with watchtower prop this time with two soldiers. 1 looking at Aangs wanted poster while the other watches.

Soldier 1: Says here that the Avatar can create tornados and run faster than the wind. That's amazing

Soldier 2: That's just a bunch of propaganda. You shouldn't believe that stuff

Aang runs by

Soldier 1 blows the watchtowers horn

Lights fade

**Authors note: Please review! Next time, a song sung by admiral Zhao! **


	31. We will be victorious

Lights come back to see Katara and Sokka both resting on Appa. Momo stands next to them

Sokka: Katara please water

Katara: Momo. I need you to go to the river and fill this up with water

Katara hands person controlling momo her water skin

Momo goes away.

Lights fade again and come back to see a long table filled with bottles and shrubbery next to a large pot. The herbalist stands next to it stroking her cat Miyuki

Aang: Hello, I'm sorry to barge into this but I need medicine for my friends and-

Herbalist: Settle down young man. Your friends are going to be fine. I've been here for over forty years you know. There used to be others but now it's me and Miyuki

Herbalist starts adding ingredients to the pot

Aang: Are you almost done?

Herbalist: Done? I just started. Lets see sandalwood...banana leaf…..

Aang facepalms himself

Herbalist: Ah plum blossom

She throws it in

Aang: Finally! Thanks for all your help

Aang grabs the bowl but he gets slapped with a spoon

Aang: OWCH!  
Herbalist: What do you think you're doing?

Aang: Taking the cure to my friends

Herbalist: This isnt a cure, this is Miyukis dinner

Aang: But what about my freinds?

Herbalist: Well, all they need to do is suck on some frozen wood frogs down at the valley swamp

Aang: Suck on them?

Herbalist: Yes

Aang: You're insane

Herbalist: Thats right! Now run along

Aang runs off and lights fade and come back to see frozen wood frog puppets bouncing around and ice wall prop Aang chases after one and from offstage many arrows fly at him. Aang waves his hands and ice wall prop moves in front of him to block the arrows

The eight yuyan archers that were firing at him run onstage.

Aang: Frogs!

He picks three frogs up and puts them in his shirt but just then four yuyan archers throws a net over him

Aang: uhoh

Lights fade and come back to see Aang bound on the two pillars at the very end of stage right. Curtains come down to form a hallway connecting to a large section of the stage serving as a courtyard with a platform for Zhao to stand on. Next to that is a gate prop at the end of stage left with walls. Fire nation guards are standing in the hallway and soldiers are in the courtyard. Zhao stands next to Aang

Zhao: So this is the Avatar. Master of all four elements. I have no clue how you eluded the fire nation for one hundred years but you will not be able to escape me! Your game of hide and seek is over

Aang: I've never hidden from you. Untie me so we can fight!

Zhao: Uuuh no. Tell me how does it feel to be the last airbender. Do you miss your people? But luckily for you I will not kill you. If you die you will just be reborn again. So you will stay alive but just barely.

Aang blows at Zhao and rope sends him flying along with sound effect. Zhao gets up

Zhao: Blow all the wind you want but there is no escaping this fortress.

Zhao walks away and stands on the platform

Zhao starts singing

Zhao: We are the sons and daughters of fire the best people in the world. Fire is the best element that ever unfurled. Before now the Avatar was out of our reach

The Blue spirit AKA Zuko in mask runs in and slams his swords into the two guards next to the gate

Zhao: Now he is here and ba sing se we will breach

Zhao and guards watching: We will be victorious

Zhao: Burn down the walls of ba sing se

Guards watching: Ba sing se

Zhao and guards watching: We will be victorious

Zhao: Kill or destroy anyone that stands in our way.

As Zhao was singing these lyrics the Blue spirit takes out guard after guard with his swords as he makes his way into the hallway

Zhao: We were unsuccessful. The Avatar evaded us

Zuko throws a fireball prop at the first guard in the hall knocking him out. He blocks three sword strikes from the second guard.

Zhao: But now he is here and finally we will win as you can guess

Disarms him and slams the flat of his blade into the guards throws a fire ball prop at the third guard making him fall. Zuko- Blue spirit runs into Aangs room.

Aang: Are you here to rescue me?

Zuko slashes at Aangs chains. Since they are props they easily collapse and Aang runs out with him

Aang: I'll take that as a yes

Zhao: We will be victorious. Burn down the walls of ba sing se

Guards watching: Ba sing se

Zuko takes Aang through the corridor. Fire nation guard gets up, sees him and runs to Zhao

Zhao: We will be victorious. Kill or destroy anyone that stands in our way. Cause the Avatar is in our grasp-

The guard runs onto the podium

Guard: The Avatar is not in your grasp anymore sir he escaped!  
Zhao: WHAT?! Find him! All guards go on the attack!

Aang and Zuko run into the courtyard and all guards throw fire at them

Aang: Stay close to me.

He grabs Zuko's arm and ropes move them up and towards the wall. Aang begins climbing a rope attached to it with Zuko

Zhao: CUT THE ROPE!

A guard cuts the rope and Aang and Zuko begin falling

Aang moves his hands and they get to a safe landing

Zuko swings his swords disarming three guards. Aang thrusts his hands at the gate and it swings open

Aang: Come on!

Zuko and Aang run towards the gate. Six guards block their path

Zhao: Let them out now

Zuko and Aang walk out

Zhao: Fire!

A yuyan archer runs in and fires his bow at the blue spirit who falls over.

Zhao: Quick recover the Avatar. Aang swings his hands and a cloud covers him and the blue spirit with special effects. He runs off stage with the blue spirit

Zhao: EEYAAAAAAH!  
Lights fade and come back to see tree props brought out with a log that Aang sits on as he looks at the blue spirit. He takes his mask off

Aang: AAH! Zuko?

Zuko tries to get up but he is too weak to move

Aang: Thanks for saving me. Let me tell you something though. Do you know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? Mising all the friends you used to hang out with. Before the war I always used to visit my best friend Kuzon. He was fire nation just like you. If you were around then would we have been friends too?

Zuko gets up

Zuko: HUH!

He throws a fireball prop at Aang. Aang dodges and runs away. Forest props get taken away and lights fade and come back to see Aang walking back towards Katara and Sokka lying on appa.

Aang: Suck on these. They will make you better

Aang hands them Katara and Sokka the frog puppets and they suck

Sokka: So Aang how was your trip. Did you make any friends.

Aang: No I don't think I did.

Sokka: Mmmm delicious.

The frog puppet suddenly riggles in Katara and Sokka's mouth and they spit them out

Aang: Feel better

Sokka: Yup

Katara: I think so

Aang: Good then lets go

They grab onto appa

Aang: Yip yip!

Appa flys off

Lights fade and come back to see Prince Zuko entering his ship. Iroh is sitting on deck playing his tsungi horn

Iroh: Where have you been prince Zuko. You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song

Zuko: I'm going to bed no disturbances

Iroh shrugs and continues playing. The ship moves offstage and lights fade.

**Authors note: Next time, episode 16 the deserter. **


	32. The puppet show song

Lights come back to show a wooden post with wanted posters and the ad for fires day festival. Team avatar is walking along followed by Chay and notices it.

Katara: This should give us a good idea about what's going on around here

Sokka: See if you can find a menu. I'm starving!  
Momo: Mrrp

Aang: I bet we can get some food here.

he points to a poster

Aang: At the fires day festival. Look. This says that there are firebenders preforming. I can finally observe some real firebending!

Sokka: You may want to rethink that look.

He points to Aangs wanted poster

Aang: Hey a poster of me!

Sokka: It's a wanted poster. That's bad

Katara: I think we'd better start moving

Aang: But this is my one chance to observe real firebenders up close. Please!

Appa: Growl

Katara: Fine! We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble we'll leave

Aang: Momo. Appa. Stay here as we go to the festival

Momo jumps off of Aangs shoulder. Sokka and Katara put on black cloaks. Aang throws his Shawl over his head

Sokka: It's like you're a whole different person

Aang: lets' go

They walk offstage and stage that Malu will perform on gets brought out stage right. Vendors also get brought out that sells fire flake and one that sells masks along with extras standing around. Also puppet show with children extras sitting in front of it gets brought out

Aang Katara and Sokka walk in

Aang: I think we need some new disguises

Fire festival mask vendor: Get your fire festival masks here!  
Sokka: That was easy.

They choose masks and put them on

Sokka: hey look. Food!

He walks over to the fire flakes vendor

Fire flake vendor: Flaming fire flakes, hot!

Sokka: I'll take em

Sokka gets a small cup of fire flakes

He gobbles down one

Aang: Hey look

He points to the puppet show and Sokka Aang and Katara go over to watch. Puppet show song begins as fire nation soldier puppet and earth kingdom soldier puppet start clashing into each other. Fire nation soldier puppet has fire shooting out of his mouth. Earth kingdom soldier one is holding rock

Fire nation soldier puppeteer: Oh you earth kingdom scum you can't defeat me. You are weak you cannot beat me. Fire lord ozai will definitely win. Don't worry loyal citizens his end will soon begin

Fire nation soldier puppeteer: You will lose. You will loose the fire nation will wi-in! You will die! We won't cry cause that would mean our victory has came in

Crowd of extras watching cheers

Fire nation soldier puppet moves towards the earth kingdom one but it gets hit by the tiny rock the earth kingdom puppet is holding

Earth Kingdom soldier: You're too confident you must not think like this. Cause the earth kingdom army is mighty and won't stand for this. The earth king will definitely win. Don't worry fire nation citizens his win will soon begin.

You will lose. You will lose the earth kingdom will wi-in

Everyone boos

Fire nation soldier knocks the puppet out of the puppeteers hand

Fire nation soldier: You will die! We won't cry cause that would mean our victory has come in!

Aang: Hey look!

He points to the stage when the performer named Malu comes on. Fire blast prop will be brought in now which will be controlled with ropes

Katara: What is that?

Aang: I don't know. But It looks like a big crowd is gathering so it must be good!  
Sokka: Knowing the fire nation, it's probably an execution

Katara Aang and Sokka run over to see Malu moving his hands as the two fire blast props move in a circle around him. He thrusts his hands to the sides and the fire blast props receed. Crowd claps

Aang: I've gotta learn that trick!

Malu: Thank you! For my next trick I will require a volunteer

Aang: Oh oh me me! me!

Malu points to Katara

Malu: How about you little lady

Katara: Uh-

Malu: Oh she's shy. Give her some encouragement folks

Everyone cheers

Katara sighs and walks up to the stage

Malu: This next trick is called taming the dragon.

He claps and Malu's assistant brings in a chair. He ties Katara to it

Malu: You will be my captured princess

He moves his hands and the fire prop moves around in circles before it starts snaking towards Katara

Malu: It's too strong. I can't stop it

Aang: Thats it.

He runs on stage and slashes his hands and bangs them against the fire prop. It bursts but during this Aang's mask and disguise

Malu: You trying to upstage me kid?

Crowd boos as Aang does "Crazy Aang dance"

Soldier in crowd: Hey that kids the Avatar

Aang: Uh oh

He runs off

Aang: Come on!

Chey walks over to Aang

Chey: Follow me. I can help you.

Chey runs through the extras followed by team Avatar. A soldier notices Aang

Guard: Over there!  
Aang: I'm calling Appa.

He blows the bison whistle

Aang: Appa down here!  
Appa puppet flies in. Chey throws fire props at fireworks behind a vendor and they set off. Chey with team avatar fly away.

Lights fade


	33. My horrible burning curse

Lights come back to see Chey and team Avatar sitting around holographic fire. Further away down the stage is Jeong Jeongs cottage where Jeong Jeong sits meditating  
Aang: Nice touch setting off the fireworks  
Sokka: You really know your explosives  
Chey: I'm familiar  
He shows Sokka his fire nation insignia  
Sokka: You're a fire nation soldier !  
Chey: I was. My names Chey. I serve a man. More than a man really,but he's real. Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a fire nation general or wait. Was he an admiral?  
Sokka: We get it! He was highly ranked  
Chey: Yeah! Way up there. But he couldn't take that madness anymore. He's the first to leave the army and live. I'm the second but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's OK though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's nuts but he's not! He's enlightened  
Aang: So theres a firebender not with the fire lord? Great! We gotta go see him. He can train me!  
Sokka: Oh no. We are not going to find a crazy firebender  
Chey: He's not crazy he's a genius,and the perfect person to train the Avatar too.  
Sokka: Look thanks for your help but were leaving in the morning  
Aang: Sokka, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would be willing to teach me  
Katara: It can't hurt to just talk to him  
Sokka: That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone listen to me  
Suddenly Lin Yes warriors run on stage and surround them pointing their spears. Sokka stands up and finds himself facing a spear.  
Lin Yee: Don't move!  
Chey: Hey Lin Yee  
Lin Yee: Jeong Jeong told you not to go look for the Avatar  
Sokka: Wait you know these people?  
Chey: Yeah. Were good freinds. Right Lin Yee?  
Lin Yee: Shut up! Since the Avatar is here he may enter the cottage of Jeong Jeong  
He gestures to it  
Aang: Really! Great  
Movement on that side of the stage stops as spotlight goes on Jeong Jeong who begins to sing  
Jeong Jeong: Oh this horrible fire consuming me. From head to toe no matter how hard I plea. I was born a firebender, curse my life! And I hate this horrible strife. This horrible burning curse. It keeps getting worse and worse. It Overwhelms. My suffering does tell .How can I be in this horrible fiery fate?  
My life is full of misery. It's as if for the rest of the fire nation's sins I'm paying the fee. This firebending is consuming me. It's horrible without any need. This horrible burning curse. It keeps getting worse and worse. It overwhelms. My suffering does tell. How can I be in this fiery fate!  
Why is this happening. My horrors unlaping. My feelings are falling. I hope my death is calling!  
Aang walks over and into Jeong Jeong's cottage  
Aang: Jeong Jeong?  
Jeong Jeong: Get out!  
Aang: Master I seek a teacher for firebending  
Jeong Jeong: Only a fool looks for his own destruction.  
Aang: I'm the Avatar it's my destiny to-  
Jeong Jeong: Destiny? What do you know about destiny. If a fish lives his entire life in a river does it know it's destiny. No! Only that it's out of his control  
Aang: Yes but it's the Avatar's duty to master all four elements  
Jeong Jeong: To master all the bending disciplines you must first master discipline itself. That you do not have interest in so no! I will not teach you  
Aang: Please, this may be my only chance  
Jeong Jeong: Are you deaf?! To master fire first you must master water and earth. Water is cool and calming. Earth won't move without a bender to control it. But fire is dangerous! It's death! I even hate being trapped in this horrible curse of firebending. You are too weak! You are not ready  
He gestures at the candles around him and holographic fire makes it looks like they flare. Suddenly there is a blinding flash of light. When it clears Avatar Roku is standing in front of Aang  
Roku: You think I am weak?  
Jeong Jeong: Avatar Roku? No I didn't mean-  
Roku: I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now I will do it again. You will teach Aang firebending

Jeong Jeong: I will teach you firebending  
Roku walks away with another flash of light  
Aang: You will? Great!  
Lights fade and come back to see a holographic river going through the stage. Sokka is dipping a fishing rod in it. Momo and Appa are sitting by the cottage as Katara moves her hands moving a water prop brought out. Aang stands on a stone in the middle of holographic water.  
Jeong Jeong: Widen your stance.  
Aang does  
Jeong Jeong: Now concentrate! Good good  
Aang: When do I get to make fire?  
Jeong Jeong: Quiet! Talking is not concentrating. Look at that oaf  
He points to Sokka  
Sokka: Hey!  
Jeong Jeong: Even he is not talking. If a lowly non bender can concentrate you can too.  
Lights fade and come back to see Zhao flanked by two guards interrogating an officer. Stage and two vendors are brought out to show it was the same place  
Zhao: You!  
Officer: Yes?  
Zhao: Tell me what you know of the Avatar  
Officer: He was here! In my festival  
Zhao: But he escaped?  
Officer: Yes he did but otherwise the festival was a complete success. Care for some fire flakes?  
He holds them out. Zhao yells and swats them out of officer's hands  
Zhao: No! I don't want fire flakes. I want the Avatar! Which way did they go?  
Officer: They headed up the river I suppose  
He points north  
Zhao: Ready the boats. Were going after the Avatar  
Lights fade again and come back to see Aang and Zhao standing on a mountain prop  
Aang: Did you take me up here to do something with fire  
Jeong Jeong: I took you up here to breath

Aang: What?  
Jeong Jeong: Assume your stance  
Aang does  
Jeong Jong: Wider!  
Aang: You're not even looking  
Jeong Jeong: Wider!  
Aang does  
Jeong Jeong: Now inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth silently  
Lights fade and come back to see Aang running up to Jeong Jeong's cottage  
Jeong Jeong: What are you doing here? I told you to breath  
Aang: I've been doing it for hours. Please let me use fire!  
Jeong Jeong: I once had a pupil that had no interest in learning discipline. Only to use fire to destroy all his foes. Fire is a horrible burden to bear. It causes death and destroys everything around it. Learn restraint or fire shall consume you  
Lights fade again and come back to show Aang meditating outside the hut. Jeong Jeong walks up to him  
Aang: I thought about what you said. I promise to be more patient  
Jeong Jeong: Were going to work with fire now  
Aang: Oh yeah!  
He shoots into the air then back down  
Aang: I mean let us begin  
Jeong Jeong picks up a leaf and places a flame prop on the center  
Jeong Jeong: Keep this flame from reaching the edges.  
He hands it to Aang  
Tribal man runs in  
Tribal man: Master. There is trouble  
Aang: What's going on?  
Jeong Jeong: Concentrate on your leaf!  
Jeong Jeong and Tribal Man walk away. Katara enters and walks over to Aang  
Aang: This is the worst firebending instruction ever! All he does is leave me for hours to concentrate or breathe  
Katara: I'm sure there's a good reason  
Aang: But I'm ready to do so much more  
Aang gets into a stance and breathes. Suddenly the small flame prop gets stretched out and extended  
Aang: Katara I did it!  
Katara: Aang you should really take it slow  
Aang tosses the flame prop back and forth between his hands  
Aang: Hey Katara watch this!  
Aang spins around and accidentally tosses the flame prop in the direction of Katara  
It hits her hands  
Katara: Aaaaargh!  
Aang: Oh no Katara I'm so sorry  
Sokka runs on stage and comes over  
Sokka: Katara what happened. What did you do Aang?  
Aang: I kind of accidently burnt Katara  
Sokka: You what?  
He tackles Aang  
Sokka: You burnt my sister! You burnt my sister!  
Jeong Jeong walks back in and Katara runs off towards the end of the stage. Holographic creek gets projected there now along with the already projected river  
Sokka: This is all your fault  
Jeong Jeong: I know. You must leave immediately  
Aang: I'm sorry. I didnt-  
Jeong Jeong glares at Aang as Sokka runs off stage. Spotlight moves to Katara dipping her hands in the holographic creek. Suddenly a white light covers her hands. As this happens Jeong Jeong walks over to Katara. Right now Zhao's ships should be getting into position and Appa with people inside and Momo and Sokka should come out.  
Jeong Jeong: You have healing abilities. The great benders of the northern water tribe sometimes have this ability. I wish I could be like you. Free from my burning curse  
Katara: But your a master. You will have powers I will never know  
Jeong Jeong: Water brings healing and life. But fire only brings destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a fine line between humanity and savagery. Eventually we are torn apart  
From Zhao's ship offstage a fire blast prop moves onto the water. Cue "Boom" sound effect. Zhao's five ships come out each have a fire blast prop. On one ship stands Zhao and on others stand fire nation soldiers  
Jeong Jeong: Go get your freinds and flee! Don't come back or you will be destroyed, Hurry!  
Zhao looks through a telescope on his ship. He puts it down and smiles. Zhao and his men walk off the ships Katara runs off towards the hut. Jeong Jeong moves his hands and the fire blast props on the ship move in front of him and create a wall. Zhao gets off his ship and walks through it. He flicks his hands and the fire blast props retract.  
Zhao: Don't worry men. My old master gave up fighting a long time ago. Haven't you, master Jeong Jeong?  
Spotlight goes onto Katara next to Sokka and Appa and Momo  
Sokka: Katara are you alright?  
Katara: I'm fine. We have to get out of here. Where's Aang?  
Sokka: In the hut.  
Katara walks in  
Aang: Jeong Jeong tried to tell me I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I will never firebend again  
Katara: You'll have to eventually  
Aang: No never again  
Katara: It's OK Aang,I'm healed  
Aang: How?  
Katara: I'll explain later but right now we have to go. Zhaos soldiers are attacking!  
Aang: Where?  
Katara: By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong  
Aang: I have to help him.  
Spotlight moves to where Zhao and his men are standing before him  
Zhao: Look at you. You were once so great. Now you are just a savage  
Jeong Jeong: It is you whom is the savage. Commander Zhao  
Zhao: It's admiral now  
Jeong Jeong: That title will not help you against the Avatar  
Aang runs in  
Aang: Jeong Jeong!  
Zhao: Men! Take the deserter  
Jeong Jeong moves his hands and flame ball special effect surrounds him. The flame ball and him moves off stage  
Zhao: It's a trick! He probably went into the woods. Find him.  
Turns to the Avatar  
Zhao: Let's see what my old master has taught you.  
Aang: You were Jeong Jeongs student?  
Zhao: Until I got bored  
Zhao throws a fireball prop at Aang. Aang ducks and runs to the left  
Zhao: I see he taught you to duck like a coward and run away. But I doubt he showed you true firebending  
Zhao throws another fireball. Aang gets lifted into the air to avoid it  
Aang: Whoa! Wild shot  
Zhao: I'll show you wild  
Aang: No self control…  
Zhao: Stand and fight Avatar!  
Aang: Oh are we fighting? I thought we were getting warmed up  
Zhao throws a fireball which hits a place on one of his ships that shoots fake fire when broken  
Aang: Is that all you got? Man they'd make anyone an admiral these days  
Zhao moves his hands and the fire blast prop goes towards Aang who dodges and it moves around and hits a spot like that on one of his ships  
Aang climbs onto the ship that Zhao was standing on  
Aang: Ahoy I'm admiral Zhao  
Zhao moves his hands again and the fire blast almost hits Aang but he jumps off and it hits that area again  
Aang is now on one of the three unburned ships  
Aang: I don't know why but I thought you'd be better than Zuko  
Zhao enraged throws many fireballs which miss but hit the areas that create flames.  
Aang leaps onto one of the two remaining ships  
Aang: Sloppy. Very sloppy  
Zhao directs the fire prop at him but Aang dodges and the prop hits red areas that cause flames on both ships. Aang jumps off and walks over to Zhao  
Aang: This battle's over  
Zhao: Are you crazy?! You haven't made a single blow  
Aang: No but you did  
He points to the burning ships  
Zhao: But..What?  
Aang: Have a nice walk home.  
Team Avatar grabs onto Appa.  
Aang: Appa yip yip!  
The puppet lifts above the stage  
Katara: Aang you're burned let me help you  
She touches a spot on Aangs shirt and the white light goes over it  
Aang: So that's how you healed yourself. You did it with water bending  
Sokka: Then where were you when I had two fish hooks in my thumb?  
Aang: Two?  
Katara: He tried to get it out with another fish hook.  
Appa flies off stage. Lights fade

Authors note: Review! Remember to check out my other stories and to check back in a couple of days for the next episode of avatar the last airbender!


	34. The Northern Air Temple part 1

Lights come back to see Aang and team Avatar with several extras seated around a campfire. Appa sits behind Aang with people inside him. Holographic fire is in the center. Man stands up telling a story  
Storyteller: Come here ye weary travelers and here of the mystical marvelous things that occur. Recently flying men have been coming around these parts who laugh at gravity and laugh at those bound by it. I have not the idea how they do it but all I know is that next time you see a large talking bird remember that it is not but one who can defy gravity and laugh at those bound by it!  
Everyone claps and storyteller walks around holding out his cap. extras drop coins in  
Katara: Was it realistic? Is that how it was back then?  
Aang: Yeah, I always laugh at gravity. Ha ha ha! Gravity  
Appa: ROOAR  
Storyteller reaches team Avatar  
Storyteller: Jingle Jingle  
Sokka: Sorry I've got nothing  
Storyteller: Cheapstake  
Storyteller runs off but Aang with Momo on his shoulder runs towards him  
Aang: Great story  
Storyteller: Tell it to the cap boy  
Storyteller shakes the cap and a coin falls out. Momo puppet grabs it and puts it back in  
Momo: Shreik!  
Storyteller: Much obliged little bat thing  
He pats Momo  
Aang reaches into his pockets to find a coin but gives up  
Aang: It means alot to hear old airbender stories. It must have been a hundred years your great grandfather met them  
Storyteller: Are you kidding? Great grandpappy met the air walker's last week!  
He gestures to an old man in the circle who waves  
Aang: That's incredible! Where did he see them?  
Storyteller: Near the northern air temple  
Aang: Great! We'll head off tomorrow  
Lights fade and come back to see the mountain prop with air temple on one side of the stage and Aang and team avatar grabbing onto Appa puppet on the other side. People fly around it on gliders  
Aang: Were nearing the northern air temple. Do you think we'll see any airbenders?  
Katara: Hey look!  
She points to the people flying  
Katara: Airbenders!  
Aang: No their not  
Katara: What do you mean?  
Aang: There gliding. But not flying. These people have no spirit  
Katara: I don't know Aang. That kid looks pretty spirited to me  
She points to Teo shooting past Aang. Aang grins and unfolds his glider. He flies after Teo as Appa gets closer to the mountain prop. Several gliders nearly hit Appa  
Katara: We'd better find some solid ground before it finds us  
Sokka: Good idea  
They direct Appa down as Mountain prop gets taken away and "airbenders" land. Courtyard props are brought out which are the bridge,different plants and a wall. Aang and Teo are still flying around and around. Aang chases Teo under the bridge and they land.  
Teo: Hey there you're pretty good!  
Aang: Yeah I know. But I can do more than fancy gliding  
Aang flies towards the wall prop then leaps off and airbends himself through the air and lands.  
Teo: Wow! Your a real Airbender. You must be the avatar That's amazing. I have heard stories about you  
Aang: Thanks  
Sokka looks at the glider chair  
Sokka: This glider chair is incredible!  
Teo: If you think this is good wait till you see the other stuff my dad designed.  
Lights fade


	35. What have they done?

Lights come back to see the machinery and a wall with a mural that has pipes through it. A statue gets placed in the middle of the stage and a bridge prop gets brought out next to monk statues on stage right. Workers are standing in different parts of the stage. Team Avatar walks by the machines and in the area with the statues they see the twelve candles on a table that's also brought onto the stage.  
Sokka: Wow! This machinery is amazing  
Teo: Yeah my dad's the mastermind behind this whole place. He even designed it to pump hot air so it will give us a boost when flying  
Aang: Wow this place is unbelievable  
Teo: Yeah it sure is great isn't it?  
Aang: No just unbelievable. Look at this  
He points to the mural  
Song starts  
Aang: That's supposed to be my people's history. What they've done to this place it feels like there doing it to me. This horrible desecration gives me a sinking sensation that you defiled the entire air nation!  
Katara (Spoken) I bet some of the temple is still the same  
Everyone walks into the statue area.  
Suddenly wrecking ball comes on stage and breaks five statues  
Mechanist walks on stage  
Mechanist: This is where the bathhouse goes newcomers  
Aang: Look at this what have you done? Wrecking a temple for your fun  
Mechanist Well a bathhouse has to go in this place I think. People are starting to stink!  
Aang: This is a sacred place. And you have made it into a disgrace! This is a sacred temple you cant treat it this way! It wasn't like this when the monks were here I know how it was in that day  
Mechanist: You little guy look only twelve years old. So don't start acting so bold.  
Aang: Who gave you permission. To trash up our temple just like this? No one gave you permission. I think something is going amiss. Look at this what have you done? Wrecking a temple for your fun. This is a sacred place and you have made it into a disgrace  
Mechanist: After a long and terrible flood my people became refugees. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I came across this place. We found these contraptions  
Aang: Our gliders  
Teo: And how we would play and race!  
Song ends  
Teo: Were just improving on what was already here. Isnt that what nature does?  
Aang: Nature knows when to stop  
Mechainst: I suppose that's true. Unfortunately progress keeps getting ahead of us. Oh look at the time!  
He points to the candles  
Mechanist: Come everyone! The pulley system must be oiled by dark  
Sokka: Wait! you can tell time with that thing?  
Mechanist: Look  
Candles flare up with special effects  
Sokka: You put spark powder in the candles  
Mechanist: That tells us that it is four o clock. Or as I like to call it four o candle!  
Sokka: Hahahaha four o candle that's a good one  
Teo: Hey Aang I want to show you something  
Lights fade and come back to see the door that only an airbender can open  
Aang: I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing remaining the same  
Teo: I don't know about that. Look  
He points to the hermit crab  
Teo: That crab probably is a direct descendant from one of the crabs that lived here a hundred years ago!  
Teo: Besides there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all  
Teo leads Aang and Katara to the door  
Aang: Wow it's just like the one in the southern air temple  
Teo: Only an airbender can open it. I've always wanted to see what's in there  
He looks at Aang  
Aang: No. That's the one part of the temple that remains untouched and I can't let you wreck it. I'm sorry  
Teo: Oh no Aang I completely understand. I just wanted you to know it is here  
Aang: Thanks  
Door and hermit grabs are brought away as Aang. Katara and Teo walk off stage  
Stairs are brought in next to stage left curtain and door to natural gas room  
Sokka and Mechanist walk down stairway holding lanterns  
Sokka: These lanterns are terrible. I can't see!  
He opens it up to reveal the firefly props  
Mechanist: Close that! They'll get loose. We use fireflies because there a non flammable light source  
They arrive at the door.  
Mechanist: Close your nose  
Sokka and Mechanist do that  
Mechanist: And hold your breath  
Mechanist opens a slot in the door and lighting makes that section behind the door look black  
Sokka: So you took me to see an empty room  
Mechanist: This room is full of natural gas. I came across it the first time I was here. Unfortunately I was carrying a torch at the time and nearly blew everyone up! I thought my eyebrows will never grow back. Anyway theres a problem we need to solve. From time to time we have gas leaks. And there impossible to find  
Sokka: So this entire place is an explosion waiting to happen  
Mechanist: Yes until I figure out how to locate something I can't see hear smell or touch. They walk away and lights fade


	36. The Northern Air Temple part 3

Lights come back to see the courtyard of temple with people flying in the sky again. Appa sits on the ground. and Teo and Katara are next to a glider. Aang watches  
Teo: The wind will carry you. It will support something inside you. Something lighter than air  
Aang: Spirit  
Teo: What?  
Aang: That thing is spirit  
Teo: Why yes I suppose it is.  
Teo and Katara walk to the top of the wall prop at stage left.  
Teo: Are you ready?  
Katara: Yes I mean no I mean Aaaaaaaaaah!  
Teo gives her a push. Katara free falls and six inches above the stage she starts moving  
Katara: I'm flying!  
Aang and Momo fly next to her  
Aang: Just be sure not to swallow a bug Katara  
A bug flies on stage with wires and Momo appears to eat it  
Katara: Teo was right about the air. All I had to do is trust it and let it carry me  
Aang: Even though Teo's not an airbender he sure has the spirit of one!  
Aang Katara and Momo land beside Teo on the top of the wall prop.  
Aang: Hey Teo  
Teo: Yeah  
Aang: I've been thinking. If you want to see what's inside that door.I'd be happy to open it for you  
Teo: Great  
Lights fade and come back to see an area with boards covered with diagrams and shelves brought out on stage left. On the other side of the stage is the door and fire nation weapons and banner on the other side  
Mechanist draws on diagram as Sokka rifles through the shelf and drops many things including a hard boiled egg prop and a model hot air balloon  
Teo: I said don't touch anything! Oh don't worry, that hot air balloon model is very old and that egg was from last weeks lunch  
Sokka: Ugh week old egg smell  
Mechanist: Quick find that egg!  
They both crawl around looking for it a  
Sokka: How can something so small make a big stink?  
Mechanist: Hey that's the solution to our problem!  
Sokka: Yeah. If we put a mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up  
Mechanist: The gas will mix with the rotten eggs  
Sokka: So whenever you have a leak  
Mechanist: The smell of rotten eggs will tell where it is  
Sokka and Mechanist: You're a genius!  
Aang, Teo and Katara walk up to the Airbending room  
Teo: I can't believe I'm going to see what's inside!  
Aang moves his hands as whooshing sound plays  
Bell rings under the desk in the area with Sokka and the Mechanist  
Mechanist: Something's wrong.  
Sokka and Mechanist walk over just in time for the door to open  
Aang: This is a nightmare  
Mechanist: You don't understand  
Aang: You're making weapons for the fire nation!  
Sokka: You're making weapons for the fire nation?  
Teo: Explain. Now!  
Mechanist: It was about a year after we moved here. You're too young to remember this Teo. Fire nation soldiers discovered this place. They were going to burn it to the ground! I couldn't let them do that. So I offered them my services in exchange for this places survival. I did it for you Teo. you must understand  
The Mechanist leaves and runs back to workshop space. He pulls out the hot air balloon model from the bookshelf and two eggs. He puts the eggs in and places a candle prop in. At the moment commander Quin should be stepping into the large box that is brought out at the end of stage north. Aang and Teo run into the room  
Aang: When are they coming?  
Mechanist: Soon. Very soon  
Aang: You can't give them any more weapons.  
Holographic fire appears in the balloon as it plummets back to the desk. Mechanist puts it out with a cloth from his pocket.  
Mechanist: They will destroy this place If I don't  
Teo: How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder  
Mechanist: I need some time to think. You two leave!  
Teo: Were not leaving  
Mechanist: Then hide. Quickly!  
Aang and Teo hide behind the bookshelf as the mechanist pulls a rope Quins box moves towards the workshop and Quin walks out.  
Quin: You should know better then to keep me waiting. Now give us what you owe and we'll be on our way  
Mechanist: Right this way.  
He gestures to the door to the room.  
He walks towards the door. Aang leaps in front and waves his hands towards the door making it swing shut  
Aang: The deals off  
Mechanist: Aang don't get involved  
Quin: The Avatar… If I don't get what I came for the fire nation will burn this place to the ground!  
Aang: Get out of here! You're leaving empty handed  
Quin: Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head Avatar  
Lights fade  
Authors note: Review and tell me what you think!


	37. The Battle

Lights come back to see Teo, Aang, Mechanist and Sokka and Katara on a bridge prop next to a door in front of table with candles, plans and model hot air balloon with other extras standing around it  
Teo: This is bad  
Aang: Very bad  
Katara: Aang what are we going to do  
Aang: I'll tell you what were going to do. Were going to use the sky and win!  
Mechanist: I want to help  
Aang: Good. We'll need it  
They walk into the workshop  
Mechanist: OK everyone!  
He walks to the front of the desk with Sokka as Aang and team avatar except for Sokka and Teo stand in the back of the crowd  
Mechanist: We finally got the war balloons going thanks to Sokka. He's a genius  
Sokka:You're a genius  
Mechanist: Thank you!  
Sokka: Thank you!  
Rest of Team Avatar: Groan…  
Sokka: See the problem with the balloon is that you could get it airborne but once you did it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top but all the hot air will escape. So the question is! How do you put a lid on hot air?  
Katara: If only we knew  
Sokka: You put a lid on it!  
Katara: Wow! That's so smart Sokka! No one could have thought of that  
Sokka: I know. Ok we have got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, Slime, Fire and  
Mechanist: Stink! Never underestimate the power of stink  
Lights fade and come back to see the exterior of the temple balcony raised into the air with the twelve extras holding bomb props along with team Avatar. Fire nation troops walk on stage and Cliff prop with snow hanging off it is brought out below the temple  
Girl: They're coming!  
Aang: Where's Sokka and the war balloon  
Katara: We have to start without him lets go!  
Everyone opens gliders and jumps off the balcony and Katara grabs onto the Appa puppet with bombs. Ice sheet prop gets brought to the end of the stage  
Fire nation soldier: Take them out of the sky now!  
Everyone throws bombs but the soldiers throw fireball props that clash together and cue explosion effect Aang bangs his hand against the rope and snow falls on three soldiers. Everyone drops more bombs. Some troops start retreating towards stage right  
Aang: We've got them on the run! We need more slime  
People fly over to Katara and she gives them bombs. Fire nation Tank props get brought out. Bombs hit the tank but it flips over and gets back up  
Katara: Those things are unstoppable!  
Teo: I think I know how they work.I remember my dad tinkering with the counterbalance system and they have something to do with water.  
Katara: Water! Can you get me close to one  
Teo: Sure  
Aang spins his staff deflecting a fireball prop and blows. Cue sound effect. Two soldiers get knocked over. Katara descends and moves her hands making the ice prop move under the tanks which stop in there tracks.  
Teo: Were out of bombs!  
Katara: Come on Sokka where's that war balloon?  
Balloon with Sokka and Mechanist comes on stage with giant bombs as Fire nation soldiers fire at the extras who keep dodging  
Sokka: Why aren't they firing at us?  
Mechanist: They think were on their side  
Sokka: Then I guess they won't see this one coming  
He cuts the rope dropping the first giant bomb that bathes the fire nation soldiers in special effect slime. Sokka cuts down another bomb  
Sokka: Oh no! That was the last one  
Mechanist: Wait do you smell that?  
Sokka: Rotten eggs! The gas is escaping. There!  
He points to a crevice in the cliff.  
Sokka: All citizens of the northern air temple fly to safety!  
Everyone flies off stage. Sokka drops an engine prop onto the crevice and explosion special effect fills the stage. Extras, Katara, Appa and Aang come back in  
Aang: Look their retreating!  
He points to fire nation soldiers walking away  
Everyone cheers. The balloon starts falling  
Sokka: Oh no! Were going down  
Aang; Hang on Sokka.  
Aang flies towards them and thrusts his hands filling the balloon up with air and allowing it to make a controlled descent. Sokka and Mechanist walk out to see the cheering crowds.  
Aang: You know what I am glad you are here. Now of the fire nation you have nothing to fear! For the avatar is protecting you and the skys will be with you through and through. As long as we have the skys we have nothing to fear. As long as we have the skys you can stay here. For you will never be in danger again. You have my word until Ravva knows when!  
Lights fade


	38. The waterbending scroll

Lights come back to see team Avatar grabbing onto Appa while floating in holographic water. Water props are in position

Sokka: I'm not one to complain. But can't Appa fly any higher or faster?

Aang: Heres an idea! Why dont we hop on your back and you fly us to the north pole.

Sokka: Great idea everyone, hop on! Momo puppet lands on Sokkas shoulder who glares at it.

Katara: Look, were a little tired and cranky since we've been flying for two days straight.

Sokka: And for what! We can't find anything! There is nothing here. Water props shoot at Appa and he gets rooted to the spot. Boats with waterbenders in them come on stage.

Katara: Waterbenders! We found them

Sokka: Actually, they found us.

Waterbender 1: Who are you, why are you here?

Katara: We are looking for the north pole

Waterbender 2 notices Aang and gasped. Waterbender 2: The Avatar! We will show you the way. It will be an honor to be the Avatars escort. Appa follows the boats off stage right. Lights fade and come back to see Zhao and Lee standing next to a Tent wall as they look at a map that Zhao holds.

Zhao: He's heading north, to the water tribe!

Li: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!

Zhao: Patience captain Li. The northern water tribe is not an earth kingdom town we can easily claim. It is a great nation and we will need a massive invasion force.

Lights fade and come back to see ice wall prop brought in and the holographic water canal. On the sides of the canal are extras lined up. Two people move there hands and the ice wall comes up. Aang, Sokka, and Katara and Momo on Appa go through the canal along with the boat that Princess Yue sits in.

Katara: It's beautiful! Sokka looks at Princess Yue

Sokka: Yeah she is

Appa leaves the stage and lights fade.


End file.
